A Price To Pay
by Ink-Creations
Summary: What if Kim had some secrets for how she manages to keep up with everything she has to do? What happens when Shego stumbles into this world that Kim has built for herself?
1. A Heroes Worth

**Standard Disclaimer**- These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.

**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 18 and Shego is 21, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.

**Rating**- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.

**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.

**Subtext**– So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.

So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.

Any and all comments are always welcome.

**Chapter One - A Heroes Worth**

"KP! HELP!"

The shout rang through the warehouse, above the sounds of weakening mechanics and the ever present self-destruct alert that always accompanied Drakken's schemes failing. Kim's concentration slipped as she scoped the room for Ron eye's widening as she watched him jump to avoid a piece of falling machinery. Sparks flew around his feet and he shuffled away in a dance that would have been funny in any other situation.

"Eye's on the prize Princess," Shego's voice was dangerously close to her and she had no time to react as a black booted leg landed a kick to her stomach knocking her into the wall. Shego's smirk faltered as the kick connected and she was barely able to clamp down on the instinct to see if Kim was all right. She watched as the teen hero's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and shock and then shut in a grimace as she hit the wall and-

Shego blinked, hands moving to rub her eye's as Kim's figure distorted itself, seeming to flicker between two different Kim's for several seconds as the teen slumped against the wall. Then the flicker was gone and Kim was standing in front of her again looking the same as always. She blinked again as an uncomfortable weight fitting into her stomach as Kim pulled her ever present grappling gun out and shot it past Shego's head before she could react. And then she was gone, speeding towards Ron as soon as the hook had latched onto a crossbeam.

Not that she would have been able to stop her, Shego's mind was trying to decide whether she was going crazy or not. The moment's distraction was all Kim needed as she sailed towards Ron, arm stretching out to grab his as they moved over the chaos below them. A familiar declaration of not being "all that" rang behind them as they landed at one of the Lair's exit and raced out into the open air.

Kim keyed in a combination on her Kimmunicator and the air in front of them rippled, a sleek purple car taking up residence instead. The Sloth's newest upgrades and given it a more futuristic look that seemed much more appropriate for the various features the car had. Including the side panel wings that retracted as the car landed.

"Booyah KP! Another in for Team Possible," Ron made an invisible mark in the air as he settled into the passenger seat, Rufus scampering out of his pocket and up onto the dashboard as the car started moving.

"Uh-huh Booyah!" he chattered excitedly.

Kim gave them a smile before glancing into the rear view mirror as they sped away, just catching the slightest bit of movement as a hovercraft rose away from the lair, and a flash of green that could only be Shego. She rubbed her stomach as it twinged a little where the kick had hit her, regretting not wearing the mission suit Wade had finally finished for her. She wanted to chalk the hit up to luck but her better sense stepped in and she allowed herself a moment to be annoyed about not paying more attention to where Shego had been. Usually during a fight she always knew where Shego was, all it took was for them to be in a room together and her awareness shifted to automatically let her know where she was and what moves she was going to make.  
She liked to think of it as her "Shego-sense". They had only been fighting a few weeks when it had first happened

_Kim had been sneaking along one of the many darkened corridors that seemed to be abundant in in Drakken's newest underground lair. Ron had headed down a different corridor a few minutes back when they had reached a fork in the hall._

_"You sure about this KP?" Ron had whispered, after trying unsuccessfully to convince Kim to stay together. But her brow had narrowed and taken on the look that he associated with her 'mission mode' and he had backed off instead, which led to her present situation of slowly making her way down the hall a quietly as possible._  
_She could just make out the slightest light underneath one of the doors at the end of the hall and a grin spread across her face as she could just barely make out the low mutter of Drakken's voice._

_"Gotcha," she murmured just as her body reacted on its own, spinning around to catch a fist that was inches away from her face. A glove covered fist attached to a green and black jumpsuit that covered Shego's body._

The look of shock on Shego' face had mirrored her own and it hadn't been until hours later that she had realized her body had moved around Shego's on its own. When they fought again a few weeks later Kim realized that it hadn't been luck when she had dodged one of Shego's plasma bolts without even knowing where it had come from. Each new encounter with the villain brought her new sense of awareness, until after 2 years she just _knew_ where the green hued woman was at any given time. Even then it had given her a rush to know that.

"Hey, KP."

The touch on her shoulder almost made her jump and she glanced to her left to see Ron's freckled face scrunched in a look of concern as she responded.

"What happened?" her eye's flicked back to the mirror as the lair disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, you were sort of muttering to yourself about Shego. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. She did get that hit on you earlier and that wall didn't look too soft."

Kim's face heated up and she sighed. "I'm fine just annoyed that they got away again, there was something weird about Shego today, it was like she just let me get by her."

Well it was a partial truth she thought as they turned down the familiar roads of Middleton towards Ron's house.

"Yeah that's like the fourth time –"his voice cut off as Kim glared at the road in front of her the car speeding up just a bit "Or um something. Maybe she was just surprised that she managed to hit you, I mean usually you guys can go at it without getting a solid hit on each other for a few hours."

"Your right, that's probably it," she agreed trying to shake the odd gnawing sensation that had settled in her stomach since Shego had hit her. Somehow she wasn't fully convinced that was the end of it; there had been something off about the look on the villain's face as she had gone past her. Her face had been frozen in surprise, and confusion. Usually the only look on Shego's face was her trademark smirk, instead Shego's mouth had been open lightly and her eye's a little wider than usual.

_Maybe she was just surprised that she hit me._ Kim shook off the thoughts of Shego as she pulled into Ron's driveway, stopping long enough to let him out.

"Bueno Nacho tomorrow after school sound good to you KP?" She stifled a grimace and smiled instead, the thought of greasy taco meat and too much cheese making her slightly nauseous.

"Sounds good Ron, See you tomorrow." She gave him a wave before pulling out towards her house; she never had been able to tell him how much she disliked his favorite restaurant. There was just something about a taco made in less than 4 seconds that just wasn't right.

KPKPKPKP

Shego glared down at the small purple car as it sped away from the now defunct Lair with a mix of excitement and annoyance.

"Always pulling out new tricks huh Kimmie." She muttered as she maneuvered the hovercraft away from the rubble and towards the nearest back up hideout she could think of, ignoring the mutters coming from Drakken's general direction. It seemed like every time they had fought lately her and Kim would go head to head until they were almost at a stalemate, and then the hero would pull out some new gadget or toy that her techno-dweeb had made. Half the time it was things Shego had never seen before like that stupid watch or he's that had a new function every time. The latest update on it had been a Taser like application that had left Shego tingling for a few minutes before her comet powers had counteracted it.

She shook her hands out as a phantom shock passed over her and she grinned as the familiar rush of excitement washed over her like it usually did when she thought about how Kim had grown over the years. Shego had had several years of experience on her when they had first met up, and it had seemed like a blink of an eye later and Kim was able to hold her own against her without Shego having to pull her punches.

It was exhilarating to finally be able to go toe to toe with another fighter. Shego usually didn't have the luxury and over the years it had only been during fights with Kim that she was ever truly pushed to her limits. She hadn't quite believed it when Kim had first matched her in a fight.

_It had been one of those day's where Drakken had decided to drone on and on about how his newest invention was going to "Finally be the end of Kim Possible". She'd listened to him for about three words and then she had leaned back in her chair pulling a nail file out of her glove, just catching the slightest movement as the air duct behind Drakken slid open and a flash of red landed lightly in the shadows. Shego remembered feeling a little proud of how well the teen was doing after only coming up against Drakken 3 or 4 times before. And then she had grimaced as the buffoon had somehow managed to get his pants caught in thin air and fall to the ground in a heap. Drakken had jumped in surprise before letting out a shout._

_"Ah! Shego it's- ah, err Kim Possible's sidekick whose name escapes me. Do something."_

_"Dude do we have to do this every time, it's not that hard to remember. Ron Stoppable. Stoppable Ron." Ron had whined as he had pulled his pants back up stepping up to Drakken._

_"What was that Rob Stuppible?"_

_"RON! STOPPABLE"_

_"Ah Rod S-"_

_"ROOON!"_

_Their arguing faded into the background as Shego stood up watching as Kim stepped out of the shadows and towards her, flushing red as Shego made a come hither gesture. And then they were rushing towards each other Kim launching into a flip that put her behind the older woman that she turned into a roundhouse kick that was caught and shoved neatly aside. Shego had launched a series of punches at her, feeling the slight sting as they were neatly deflected earning her a smirk from Kim._

_"What's the matter Shego am I going too fast for you?" The jibe had caught her off-guard at the time; she hadn't expected the teen hero to fight with her verbally as well._  
_Her grin widened even more as plasma flickered from her fists, "Not even in your dreams Princess."_

The look on Kim's face had been priceless as she had used the pet name for the first time, Shego hadn't known that someone could blush that red. Kim's face had held a mixture of shock and something else that Shego had ignored. She thought back to the encounter from earlier, her mind falling back to the strange shift in Kim's appearance as she guided the hovercraft into a docking bay attached to their newest hideout. She shut it down with automatic movements before heading down the hallways of the lair. She ignored the silence and scrambling movements as henchmen dodged out of her path, they had learned early on that they didn't want to get in her way when she was thinking about something.

Her mind was focused totally on the puzzle of what had actually happened earlier in the day. Now that she was really thinking about it, what had she seen?  
The flicker from one Kim to the other slowed down as she closed her eyes to remember it. Her eye's popped open again as a gaunt face flashed into her mind and she recalled the moments after Kim had hit the wall. Shego shook her head to clear it as she entered the room that was reserved for her in every Lair that Drakken owned. She spared a second to be grateful that the usually scatter-brained scientist used the same floor plan in all of them.

Had the incident just been a trick of the light, some weird angle that she had been looking at Kim from. She pulled a photo of the teen from her pouch, sitting on the edge of her desk as she grabbed a sketch pad off a shelf. The space around her was mostly bare except for the large bed in the middle of the room and the desk she was sitting on. Her usual color scheme was lost in the space as the wall's held a deep blue color that reflected off the pale carpeting and white sheets on the bed. The sketchbook she had flipped open was one of the only personal things she usually kept in the Lair's for when she got bored and felt like doodling. . It had taken Drakken complimenting a sketch of him before she realized that she might actually be good at it.

With Kim's photo as a reference she brought up the image she had seen during the fight and sketched out as much as she could remember seeing. Her pencil flowed across the paper; sure stroke's casting her likeness of Kim into stark contrast. The round face that was beginning to grow out of its childish features replaced with a total lack of baby fat, skin pulled tight across cheekbones making the teen look years older. The dark circles under her eyes looked like someone had pelted her with baseballs. Shego sucked in a breath as she realized what had been turning her stomach upside down, Kim's eyes. The eyes that had burned with a fire that mirrored her own, clear green eyes that matched hers. The eye's staring up at her from the sketch held no spark, matching Shego's in color only. They had been sunken and dull; Sego tore the sketch out shoving it in her pocket as she paced towards the door.

"What the hell."

Nothing she was coming up with made any sense, she couldn't even figure out why she had seen what she had, let alone if it as real. The tension in her gut was increasing as she paced.

_Well there's one way to know for sure, _she glanced at the clock as she considered the one option she would never consider unless-

"Crap," she muttered in resignation as she headed into her closet stripping off her trademark jumpsuit and trading it for a well-worn pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. She locked the door behind her as she left; slipping into one of the escape pods near her room that would let her off down the street from where she needed to go. Her mind was taking her a million miles away as she rode through the intricate tubing that wound underneath Middleton, connecting her to the majority of Drakken's Lair's as well as some of the major shopping centers in the area. Pinpointing the problem wasn't going to help her until she knew whether or not she was starting to see things, and deep down here was a part of her that hoped she was. That one small part that she reserved for the time's when she was off the clock and somewhere dark and alone where there was no chance of anyone ever seeing her. The part of her that had belonged to Kim from the moment she had first fought the teen, some strange bit of affection that had slowly morphed and grown into a much larger feeling.

She stepped out into the shadows of the street and strolled up it in the waning light, leaving behind thoughts and feelings for another time and place. She found herself in the shade of a large oak tree that led up to a darkened bedroom window. Grabbing a branch just hanging above her, she tensed her arms feeling the muscles shift comfortably under her skin as she pulled herself up into the higher branches of the tree.

"Easy enough. She has at least seven major enemies, you'd think she'd had better secu-"Shego's voice halted as she studied the window barely catching the glint of a micro laser web lacing above the glass.

A low chuckle rose as she pulled a PDA out of her pocket, aiming it at the window. A low beep alerted her as a stream of code scrolled across the screen. Binary shot past her eyes translating into firewalls, reuptake coding and a high level security code that Shego had only seen once before. Her eye's widened as a specific series of code scrolled by niggling at her memory until she punched in a series of numbers that brought it up into a closer view. The code shifted as she typed trying to insert her own back door into the coding, her smile faded as she realized the last time she had seen this particular code had been in an underground facility beneath a desert in Mexico. Her brow furrowed as she tried to decide whether she should be impressed by Kim's security measures or worried about what the hero was doing with a device that only the Federal Government had access to. She halted her assault as she thought, switching to a different code that caused the security system to freeze momentarily, more than enough time for her to shut it down immediately.

"Ha, still got it." Shego flipped her PDA in the air before depositing it back into her pocket, getting the lock undone and slipping through the window just as Kim's car pulled into the driveway.

_She better have a good explanation for all of this_ Shego thought as she stepped into the shadows near the window that let her look around the room without being seen. The sounds of voices from below her were muffled and she could just make out Kim's mother telling her to be ready for dinner in about an hour as she let her eye's wander the room. It was the same as always, same cheerful pink with its classic popular kid decorations. Cheer-leading trophies and photos of friends peppered the walls, a plaque above the desk held the GJ stamp and a commendation from Doctor Director herself. Except for the date and the name on the plaque it could have been the one that Shego herself had received years earlier, and now had a life as a lump of metal at the bottom of a lake. She hadn't had any need for personal mementoes of her past when she had left Team Go and she had to resist the urge to shoot a plasma ball at it just for fun.

The door swung open and Shego slipped closer to the walls letting the shadows wash over her as lights flicked on in the room. Well at least the hero looked the same as always, same lithe muscles and mission outfit. Shego let out the breath she had been holding as she gave Kim a once over convinced that the Teen was fine and thing could go back to normal for her. That was until the room blinked out of existence from around her. She stifled the yelp that lodged in her throat as the walls became white and the decorations around her disappeared, a high tech workstation appearing in its place.

_Well this day just keeps getting crazier._

Her eye's narrowed as Kim walked across the room to a wall that suddenly flickered to life with surveillance feeds of the entire Possible household. Twilight zone music went off in her head as everything she had thought she knew about the teen was flipped on its head. Years of experience worked to her advantage as she fought the urge to jump out and hold the girl down until she explained what the hell was going on. It would have been too easy the girl would have never expected someone to get past the security on her window. But Shego knew that if you waited long enough sometimes your patience paid off and the answers you wanted would show up on their own. And if she didn't get the answers soon she could always go back to plan A.

"Gah."

The grunt broke her train of thought; her eye's widened as she watched Kim shake her head in frustration before pulling something out of a cooling box next to the workstation. With her back to Shego she couldn't quite make out what the teen was doing at the strange work area and the green skinned woman's fingers twitched as Kim spoke to the room.

"M.A.I bring up the P.K.H activity from the day and my biometric readings," the teen fiddled with her wrist Kimmunicator before taking it off and putting it on the workstation.

A sharp gasp ripped itself from Shego as the teen flickered from normal Kim to the Kim in her sketch, and she said silent thanks that the teen hadn't noticed. Anger surged up faster than shock could as she studied the stranger sitting at the desk in front of her, unhealthy shadows causing Kim to look years older than she was. Plasma flared along her fingers as her mind tried to understand what she was seeing. The signs of years of damage were there, but she couldn't understand how the teen had gotten them. Kim had never seemed to be the type to mistreat her body, hell Shego had always admired how the teen seemed to be able to stay in top physical condition no matter how many times they fought. But now it looked like the person she had spent the past 5 years fighting had never existed.

"Fuck"

The curse knocked her for another loop as Kim stood up sharply all bone's and sharp angles as she studied what looked like a flashing warning across one of her screens. And then Shego was moving, reacting without thinking to the distinct flash of a syringe in Kim's hand. Her voice ringing loudly after her as a hand closed around the hero's wrist stopping her movement.

"Language Kimmie."

KPKPKPKPKP

"Soundproofing up max," Kim stated as the door locked automatically behind her cutting off the noise from the rest of the house.

"Outer hall monitors up left side, holo off."

The usually bright pink of her room blinked out of existence as she moved forward. Stark white walls replaced pink and shelves lined with memorabilia were replaced with manuals, tools, and an abundant clutter of books. The large bed that had been in the middle of the room was gone; a wall to wall workstation in its place, the wall above it lined with monitors that nearly rivaled Wade's. Kim didn't even pause as she made her to the area where her closet usually stood and stopped to study the screen that showed her families activities throughout the house. Her mom was busy in the kitchen making what she suspected was a new version of her brain loaf. The Tweeb's were as usual were busy sneaking the radio out of the living room for what she could only assume was yet another explosion waiting to happen. She couldn't even find it in herself to be annoyed at whatever damage they might cause; her head had started pounding as she had dropped Ron off at his house. Satisfied with what she saw Kim moved away from that wall to a small chest next to her workstation. With a twist of the lock that scanned her bio readings with a tiny flash the simple silver chest opened, releasing a blast of chilled air, revealing a cooling chamber lined with glass tubes filled with a bright green liquid that almost matched Shego's eyes.

"Gah." Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts as she pulled a small hyperbolic needle and a needle out, placing them on her desk. She tied her hair into a ponytail as she slumped into the chair attached to her workstation fingers rubbing at her neck attempting to relieve some of the pressure she could feel there.

"M.A.I bring up the P.K.H activity from the day and my biometric readings," she stated to the room watching the screens in front of her as she removed the Kimmunicator from her wrist. The slightest of weights faded from her as her image flickered and changed completely. Her figure was thinner and gaunter, the crop top she wore on missions revealing a tapered waist that was now lined with ribs visibly poking from her skin. Her hair was duller and hung limply down her back, framing a strained face that looked ten years older. Her usual tan held a pale undertone that threw her dark circles into sharp relief. She dropped the Kimmunicator onto the worktable as she looked at the data streaming along in front of her. Her eyes shot wide open as a blip of red scrolled by and she jumped to her feet, a wave of nausea nearly forcing her back into the chair as her hands jumped across the keyboard, bringing up the exact time the Pseudo holo had malfunctioned.

Sometime close to 2 PM around the same time as her fight with Shego a sudden roaring in her ears made her slump against the workstation in front of her, the metals cold seeping into her skin. The error had only lasted a few seconds but she knew that would have been more than enough time for her to have noticed, to have seen the flicker in the projection.

"Fuck."

The mutter came out as a bare whisper as pain surged in her head, she closed her eyes as her mind worked furiously to solve the potential problem. The soft chime of M.A.I's warning system made her blink her eyes open, watching as her status levels dropped into the danger zone. Her hands worked the injector next to her by themselves, loading the correct amount of fluid into it with practised ease.

Not hearing the movement behind her as a slim figure slipped out of the shadows. Not feeling the body behind her until a familiar voice rasped against her ear and a warmer than average hand slipped around her wrist, halting the needles movement.

"Language Kimmie."


	2. A Villains Merit

A Price To Pay

Chapter Two- A Villains Price

**Standard Disclaimer** - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.  
**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.  
**Rating**- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.  
**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.  
**Subtext** – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.  
So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.

**Author's note-** Minor damage control on this chapter. This has been one of the hardest chapters for me to write in this story so far, considering the fact that I have several other chapters already written out of order. Originally everything was going t be explained by Kim in this chapter but after shuffling through everything I realized that I would extend the explanation into the 3rd chapter. I apologize for the point where this chapter becomes difficult to read. Trust me I feel your pain this is my least favorite chapter and probably one of the most important

Any and all comments are always welcome.

KPKPKPKPKP

_Shego_

Her brain supplied the villain's name seconds after her body had already spun into motion, twisting in the grip the older woman had on her wrist. It was like trying to move a brick wall and Kim cursed under her breath as she glared up at Shego. The older woman's face contorted in anger as she squeezed harder on Kim's wrist forcing her to release the syringe that she caught and pocketed before the teen had time to react. Her breathing sped up as she tore her concentration from advancing on the hero and keeping her rising anger from spilling over in its most common physical form. She could already feel the teen's skin heating up under her hand as her plasma attempted to rush forward. Kim had to stifle a gasp as she surged forward with a punch from her free hand that Shego shoved aside, grabbing both of her hands in one, long fingers circling both wrists.

"What the fuck is going on Kim."

The anger behind Shego's words lashed against Kim as she looked into the older woman's eyes, the usually bright green orbs smoldered with an expression that made Kim want to look away, but the anguish in Shego's eye's kept her frozen in place. Her mouth opened in an attempt to come up with an explanation, a band tightened around her chest her breathing picking up as she struggled once more against the hold on her hands.

"Let me go. NOW!"

"You're not in any position to make demands Pumpkin, now _answer_ the question before I have to force it out of you," the threat was punctuated as Shego twisted the teens arms behind her back. The pounding in Shego's ears quickened as the girl in her grasp attempted to fight against her. Well it would only count as fighting if it didn't feel like Kim was trying to tickle her, instead of break a hold that could easily dislocate her shoulders. The fight from earlier in the day crossed her thoughts as she recalled the sting and force of every blow the teen had landed on her.

_This doesn't add up._the Kim she held in her grasp never would have been capable of going toe to toe with her for a minute let alone nearly a half hour. Kim's grasp as her hand tightened around the teens floated past her as she studied the frail form. Kim's body couldn't even react to the properly to the sudden motion as the pressure in her chest built up even more. Sharp pain's shot across her left side that her already disconnected brain couldn't cope with. Her brain felt slow and uncoordinated, refusing to offer up any solutions for the situation. She drew in another sharp breath as a wave of pain rolled through her and she had no time to fight the darkness that came with it, her eyelids fluttered shut as her body gave out, slumping against the villain.

KPKPKPKPKP

Training from her teen years with Team Go kicked in as the hero in her grasp went limp. Hego's insistence that they all know how to treat injuries rang in her ears as she lowered Kim to the ground, a cold wash of fear sweeping over her. He training had been the only suggestion of her idiot brothers that she had agreed too completely. Knowing how to treat their own wounds had come in handy since they all healed relatively quickly. Her brother's had dragged through the first aid and CPR certification with eh usual complaints and had stopped at the basics, Shego had flown through the basics and moved farther, past the basics to becoming a first responder and an advanced first aid specialist. She had found herself signing up for seminars at the Go city hospital and shadowing doctors in the ER. They had welcomed her childlike enthusiasm and unique view on the world of medicine endearing until her fallout with Team Go.

She dropped down next to the teen as her eyelid's twitched and her hands skittered across the floor as if she was chasing away phantom spiders. The older woman had to pounce on the girl as her movements became more erratic, limbs jerking and catching Shego across her jaw. She tasted blood in her mouth and she ignored the sting in her jaw as she used her greater height and weight to her advantage as she pinned Kim down, her medical knowledge jumped to the forefront s she took in Kim's appearance, trying her best to not cringe at how malnourished the girl was. Kim's skin, nearly a shade lighter than Shego's, was clammy, the convulsions, and her wildly jumping heart rate told Shego that the teen hero was having a heart attack and a seizure, which wasn't possible. The villain could almost hear Kim's voice as a familiar motto rang in her ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kimmie?"

The question echoed in the room punctuated by the break's in the teen's breathing as her body rolled through another set of convulsions that nearly unseated the older woman. Her heart rate leapt to match Kim's as a gnawing in her stomach spread to the rest of her body, bringing a fear that she hadn't felt in a while with it.

"Well I believe having her arch enemy assault her might have caused her already depleted levels of calcium, potassium, and zinc to drop even further, leading to the reaction she is currently having. "

The voice sounded directly in Shego's ear and she whirled around to locate the source of the voice in the still empty room. Her hands reacted on their own as she released Kim and sent a ball of plasma soaring towards a body hat blinked into existence near the bank of computers. The plasma barely disrupted the image of the pixie featured woman as it passed through her middle in a shimmer of static before hitting the wall behind her in a puss of smoke. Laughter spilled from the shorter woman's lips as she moved towards the open mouthed villain.

"What are you going to do, attack a hologram?"

Her plasma flickered out as she stared at the 'person' in front of her, her brain trying to process the fact that a hologram was apparently heckling her. The thoughts made her brain freeze up even more as she fought between this new development and the still convulsing teen underneath her. A stuttering gasp brought her attention back to Kim as the motion under her surged up with a strength that told her adrenaline was now working the teen's system, and sent her into the workstation behind her as he teen's convulsions lifted her off the floor before stopping completely.

Shego's heart dropped as she stared at the still form before her, not feeling what she knew was probably a cut in her forehead where she had connected with the table, a feeling of deep seated loss tearing through her. The claxon alarms from the monitors behind her didn't register until a semitransparent hand distorted Kim from her view. The waif stood in front of her a look of extreme panic marring her delicate features as she shot glances from Kim's still from to the still dazed Shego.

"HEY! Do something."

The volume of the shout was deafening nearly sending Shego flying back into the table again, adrenaline surged up as she moved back o Kim reaching for a pulse point before realizing just what the alarms in the background were signaling.

"Shit."

He hands started shaking as she went through the motions of CPR on the familiar body. Tilting the teen's head back she could make out the faintest of scars on her chin from one of her boots. Her hands moved to the center of Kim's chest where her rib's met, feeling the slightest of indentations from a healed rib, moving up and down to stimulate the organ below them. The alarms shut off as they registered her artificial respiration of the teen, and she shoved the noise away for a time when she could focus on the feeling it stirred in her. Her own heart stopped as she realized just how cold Kim's lips were against her own as she forced air into her lungs. The frustration of the situation filtered in as several minutes went by with Kim still not responding to Shego's treatment. Water welled up in her eyes stinging as she blinked them away her motions becoming frantic as the CPR devolved into a pounding on the teens chest.

"Fuck this Kimmie, you do not get to go out like this. Do you hear me! You will wake-Your-Ass-Up!"

Each word was punctuated by the sound of Shego's fist striking the teen in her chest in an attempt to force some response out of her as Shego began to shake. A brilliant pulse of nearly white plasma flared from her fit, connecting with the teen's chest and then disappearing, leaving Shego to stare dumbfounded at her hand on the teen, another gasp filled the room as Kim drew a breath in. The teen lurched into a sitting position as she coughed weakly against Shego's body. Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into a fiercely protective hug that sent warmth spreading across her body. The heavy-ness of her limbs kept her in place as she relaxed against Shego's body as the older woman reassured herself that the teen was really alive.

Fiery red hair hid her hands from view as Shego ran them through the hair, fingers slipping to the teen's neck to check the pulse that bounced against her fingertips in time with the rise and fall of Kim's chest. She released her hold slightly as she pulled back to look at Kim's face, the prominent bones brought fresh tears to her eyes as she took in the flush on the hero's cheeks and the fog that clouded her eyes. Shego couldn't even fight the rush of warmth she felt as Kim's green orbs locked with hers in a moment of startling clarity. Then the teen blinked and the fog reappeared leaving Shego dazed for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Kim found herself not even trying to fight the lethargy gnawing at her limbs as Shego gently stroked her hair, at the back of her mind she knew she should be fighting against the older woman but the overwhelming feeling of safety kept her in place. The faintest of sobs reaching her ears as the villain's body shook slightly and then the sobs were gone, replaced by a soft keening song that led her into the realm of sleep.

A shift in the teens breathing let Shego know that Kim was well on her way to the land of sleep that, judging by the condition she was in, would be the first time in several days. With the slightest rasp of skin against cloth Shego stood, easily shifting her balance to accommodate carrying the teen. Her eyes sought the hologram that was still standing against the wall her mouth slightly agape after everything she had seen. The protective hold that she had on the girl tightened as Shego moved forward a growl of words leaving her mouth as she eyed the see through figure.

"Where's she keep the bed in this place?"

A shimmering hand pointed to the far wall as a whirring sound revealed a twin sized bed dropping from the ceiling, the body behind the hand following after Shego as she headed for the bed. Tightly made sheets were pulled back as she placed Kim on the bed and turned to the hologram, or she tried to Kim's arms tightened around her as the villain tried to move away, a whimper of pain stopping Shego's movement. Another heart stopping moment that left Shego slipping onto the bed next to the teen shooting a glance at the hologram that was looking at her with the oddest expression.

"You're going to want to use that syringe in your pocket at some point, or else you're going to have to pull off that nifty trick from earlier again."

Shego's eyes widened as she fumbled in her pocket for the syringe, studying the bright green contents before glancing down the teen currently using her as a cuddle buddy. A frown spread across her features as the Kim tightened her hold even more, the monitors beeped louder as her heart rate picked up again. She didn't even hesitate as she plunged the needle into the girls arm depressing it without a second thought. Her eye's narrowed as she counted the seconds it took for the beeping to return to normal, she sighed in relief beckoning the hologram forward.

"Start explaining. NOW! Starting with what the hell you are, and ending with why Kimmie here looks like she's been living in a third world country for most of her life."

Her words hissed through clenched teeth that had the hologram stepping back involuntarily.

"Uhm well, maybe we should wait for Kimberly to wake- or we could just start talking now."

A growl and a beckoning hand from Shego had her stepping forward and dropping cross-legged onto the floor next to the bed. She found it odd that the woman currently holding her creator to her with what seemed like an unconscious gentleness could glare at he with so much force that it would have knocked her socks off, if she actually wore socks. It went against all her programing to even talk to anyone about her creator and her software, but Kimberly had left at least a few loopholes in her programming that let her make executive decisions if the situation presented itself. Generally that meant contacting Wade, but she felt it would be more appropriate to tell Shego what was going on. She spared a second to route through the information that she had on Shego, most of which came from discussions that Kimberly had had on the subject. _Respect_ was the word that came up on all of her interfaces. The one feeling that her creator consistently displayed towards her arch-foe, which was more than enough for her to use as an argument when she ad to explain why she had shut off all the monitoring devices in the room.

"My name is Mechanized Artificial Intelligence, but I prefer Mai, not thing or it or hologram. Kimberly created me about four years ago, when she created the P.K.H and began taking supplemental injections to counteract her body's inability to create the necessary chemicals."

'Whoa hold on the P.K. What? Supplemental who?" Shego cut off the hologr- Mai as her attempts to ignore the pounding in her head.

"Portable Kim Hologram. It's what gives her a normal appearance during the day, the technology employs the use of several different forms of visual and biometric technology that gives anyone viewing Kimberly the impression that she is for all intents and purposes a perfectly whole and healthy teen."

Mai's explanation slipped into the realm of unbelievable for Shego and she had to clench her jaw shut to keep from interrupting again. The overwhelming urge to punch something was surfacing as she realized just how long Kim had probably been in this condition for. Since her first year in high school according to the AI, Kim would have been fighting her for nearly two years by then, meaning that she had been fighting this fake Kim for four years. Pushing her anger aside she forced her attention back on what Mai was saying.

"Her supplemental formula allows her to temporarily regain her natural levels of oxytocin, adenosine, zinc, b-12, and several other chemicals that affect your basic levels of functioning. Allowing he t continue to fight crime, go to college, and attend to the other activities that she does in her daily life." Mai paused as Shego shook her head in disbelief giving her a look that bordered on homicidal rage.

"Are you telling me that she did _THIS_ to herself in order to be _normal_?"

"Well yes when you put it that way she has gone to extreme measures in order to pass herself off as what she believes is a normal teen."

"Did it not occur to her, in that apparently brilliant mind, to not do everything that she does? That maybe she should have asked for help, or I don't know _stopped_ being a hero if she wanted to be _normal_."

Shego spat the last word out as she removed Kim's hold on her with as little force as possible, standing and pacing to the far side of the room where the window stood. Her breath fogged the glass as she glared at the just appearing stars, her mind cycled through what the teen had apparently been doing to herself. There was no excuse that the girl could give her to make it all right; there was no excuse that she could come up with to forgive herself for not realizing what was going on sooner. She should have been able to see through the deception, detected that something was wrong with the girl. Years of encounters and fights, thousands of moments where she could have realized it and done something, could have stopped the cycle that she knew Kim was now stuck in.

_And what would you have done kidnapped her and forced the truth out of her? She's smarter than that, hell if she really did invent those things she' probably smarter than Drakken._

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the slip of a teen in the windows reflection, looking for the entire world like the bed had swallowed her. Shego's hand crackled with plasma as she balled it into a fist and struck out at the wall in front of her. A crack resounded through the room as she smashed a hole into the wall, falling to her knees as her emotions won out. Plaster and specks of blood littered the floor around her, blood dripping from several gashes on her hand. Any pain from the injury forgotten as anger, guilt, and overwhelming sadness crashed in on her.

Mai watched through wide eyes as the woman cracked through what she knew to be an incredibly well built wall before falling to the floor in tears. Her knowledge of humans inflicting damage on themselves was limited. But she knew enough to recognizing that approaching Shego wouldn't end well.

"I should have noticed."

The whisper made her hesitate as her interfaces flared red from the pain in Shego's voice. She shook her head as she turned back to the bad, starting when she realized Kimberly was awake. Kim sat stock still in bed, clutching the pillow to her as she watched Shego shake silently on the floor. Her heart hitched as she realized that Shego was blaming herself for what she had done to her own body. She winced as her chest expanded painfully, her body felt like it had been hit by a steamroller.

"It's not your fault."

The effort it took to drag the words out of her own throat shocked her, never in the past four years had she been in bad enough shape for talking to hurt. She recognized that Mai must have told Shego to inject her with the stimulant. The familiar rush of warmth as the nanobots went to work was accompanied by an odd disconnected feeling that made her realize something was wrong this time around.

Green met green as Shego lifted her head to meet Kim's gaze, the cut on her forehead thrown into the light. The woman in front of her looked nothing like the Shego from before she blacked out, and she had to stop and think about just how long she must have been out for. Her eye's held the slightest spark of fire that belayed the puffiness of her eyes and the tears tracking down her face. An already fading bruise on her jaw had Kim wondering what had happened while she had been floating with darkness, one minute Shego had held her in a death grip, and the next minute she was in bed and Shego was looking like ninja monkeys had attacked her. The only damage to the room was the hole that she had seen Shego make in the wall and she knew her security system couldn't be broken without extensive hacking skills. The only people who had ever broken it were Wade, and now Shego, she frowned at that thought an expression that brought Shego to her feet.

"Your right, it's your fault for letting yourself get into this condition."

The pain flooding Shego's system dragged the words out of her as she met Kim's eyes. The sad, empty eyes that were a shadow of what she once was. It brought her anger to the forefront again as she attempted to concentrate on something other than the husk of her Kimmie sitting in the bed.

"You don't get to judge me, I had no other choice."

"You always have a choice, what happened to anything's possible for a Possible"? You have an entire world that would jump at the chance to help you. Global Justice, Team Go, and hell even the National Guard would have jumped at the possibility of helping you protect the world. Which, by the way, is _their_ job, not some half grown teen who's not even out of school."

Kim flinched as she recognized the truth in her words, but her mind was already switching to right mode in response to Shego's anger.

"And do what? Let people know that I'm just like every other hero out there, incapable of withstanding pressure. Have the world look at me with pity; look at me like you are Shego. I'd rather die than let that happy."

Shego shot forward, grabbing Kim by the front of her shirt as she shook her.

"You already did the Possible. And if you ever think of pulling that shit again I'll-"

Her threat was choked off as her throat closed up, tears welling in her eyes as the few minutes where her heart had stopped with Kim hit her again. She shoved Kim back onto the bed and returned to the window. She could just make out Kim's face growing paler as her words sank in.

"I already did what?"

Shego's breathing stopped as she kept her back to the teen and the burning in her eyes was soothed by her falling tears. A silence filled the room as Kim shook her head, clutching at the blankets around her as she fought against what Shego had said. She couldn't bring herself to believe the villain, no matter how she felt. There was no way she could have died. Fear set in as she watched Shego's breathing jump irregularly.

"No. . . No that's not possible, you're lying."

The villains shoulders fell as Kim's words hit her with an almost physical force and her body shuddered in reaction. The teen's words struck a nerve as she realized there was no real reason for Kim to believe her. The tears began to blur her vision completely when Mai spoke from behind her.

"She's telling the truth Kimberly. You were dead for approximately fifteen minutes before Shego managed to revive you."

The words were like a blast of cold water dousing her in a numbing spray that settled over her body with the words. Kim didn't know if she was more shocked by the fact that she had died or that she now owed her life to the villain. Thousands of excuses and explanations for how something like that could happen to her and her heart dropped as she realized there was only one excuse. She _had_ let it happen.

"They asked. They asked and I couldn't say no. How do you say no when you're the only person they can turn to?"

Kim's broken whisper struck a chord with Sego as she remembered the thoughts of a naïve young girl who had once been a part of Team Go. Back when she had actually believed that helping people was the greatest thing in the world. She had held onto her belief of the greater good, until her eyes had been opened by the underhanded dealings of Global Justice and other world organizations. Who were taking advantage of a bunch of underage kids who had been _grace_ with super powers. And when Team Go had been broken up they had turned to the next victim, Kim.

"You should have said no Princess; your life isn't worth the world."

Shego's words left her mouth before she had a chance to stop herself and she was glad that she had her back to the teen. It didn't stop her from seeing Kim's mouth drop open in the mirrors reflection and she felt a slight blush spread over her cheeks. She fingered he lock on the window before shoving it open and turning back to the teen, hoping the shadows would hide her darker skin tone.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you keep doing this to yourself. So you either fix this, or I will."

Shego's eyes flashed as she met the teen's stare before dropping out the window. Leaving a slack jawed Kim behind.


	3. A Geniuses Dues

A Price To Pay

**Standard Disclaimer** - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.  
**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.  
**Rating**- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.  
**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.  
**Subtext** – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.  
So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.  
**Author's note-** Minor damage control on this chapter. This has been one of the hardest chapters for me to write in this story so far, considering the fact that I have several other chapters already written out of order. Originally everything was going t be explained by Kim in this chapter but after shuffling through everything I realized that I would extend the explanation into the 3rd chapter. I apologize for the point where this chapter becomes difficult to read. Trust me I feel your pain this is my least favorite chapter and probably one of the most important  
Any and all comments are always welcome.

**Author's note: **

**I apologize for the huge break between updates; I was stranded in an airport in Dallas and it took 3 days, several hotel bills and 2 weeks before I managed to get back to school and get my book bag back. I still haven't received my laptop yet which makes me very happy that I write my stories in notebooks. So apologies all around for those who expected a faster update, I promise to have try and have chapter four out within the next 2 weeks.**

Chapter Three- A Geniuses dues

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego made it halfway to the pod that would send her back to the new lair before she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach into the grass. Shakes racked her body as she sat hunched over glad that the sun had finally set. The signs that usually followed over using her powers hit her harder than she could remember. It was several minutes before she managed to climb to her feet and stumble into the pod, nearly dropping to the floor as it sped through its tubing before opening into the lair. After the emotional turmoil of her confrontation with Kim, and her powers sudden flare up her body could barely function. Each breath she tried to take was like pushing against a steel weight, every step a battle against the air. When she finally fell onto her bed the tremors that had been jolting through her were finally fading. The familiar numbness of pins and needles spread over her body leaving her with nothing to do but think about how she was going to make good on her threat. Going to the press was out of the question.

"Yeah I can see the headlines now: _Super-Villain goes crazy, slanders world famous hero. _I need proof."

Her mutter came out on a sigh as she filtered through the different ways she might be able to get the teen back to a healthy condition. Going back to Kim's was out of the question and judging by the teens reaction Shego was pretty sure no one else knew about the condition she was in. Kidnapping the teen wasn't even a possibility unless she wanted Global Justice and half the world powers starting a global manhunt. Kim was practically a GJ agent even though she was years from being formally inducted into the organization, every villain knew that GJ was grooming the teen to rise through the ranks and eventually run the group.

Shego rolled over with a grunt as she reached under the bed to pull out a laptop. She shook out her hands to rid them of the numbness before firing up the laptop in a flurry of keystrokes and bringing up the Kim Possible website. Photos of the hero from over the years flickered across the screen, showing a steady progression of Kim's transition from gawky teenager to young adult. The round face of a just turned thirteen Kim became lean and outlined her bon structure, the braces disappeared along with the pony tail, and her body gained a layer of muscle. Shego had to admire the work it must have taken to create the holographic technology; Kim's work was definitely years beyond Drakken's. Even in the video feeds, and news photos there was no change in the image. The only other person Shego could think of that might give Kim a run for her money on the technology was the hero's webmaster.

"The Nerdlinger," Shego said as she shot upright, ignoring the wave of lightheaded ness, as her fingers flew across the keyboard looking for a way to track the IP address the website was attached to.

The pain of overusing her powers faded away as the scrolling numbers and letters filled her vision. A few keystrokes and a grid popped up marking off all the points in the world that the site routed through. Emerald eyes widened as the screen lit up and a curse slipped through the room when a scrolling list of nearly every major city came up. Shego cracked her knuckles as she went to work, knocking off half the list as she narrowed the search grid to areas in and around Middleton. Firewalls blasted into place in an attempt to lock her out of the system but her fingers moved faster, knocking them aside. A feral grin spread across her face when a soft beep alerted her to a successful takeover of Wade's system, her screen lit up with the face of a heavy set black boy as she sent out a command to open up a video feed.

"You're not that good kid."

Her sudden appearance on his monitors sent Wade into a coughing fit as the soda he had been sipping nearly came out of his nose. When his IP address had been attacked he had just let his firewalls do their work, not expecting anyone to be able to crack them, let alone gain access to his system. He gave his keyboard a frantic glance before Shego let out a laugh and a scolding sound.  
"I wouldn't even try that Nerdlinger; I'll have your system crashing before you can even issue a command."  
His eyes widened further as he glanced around at his other screens, the readouts showed a complete freeze on all of his structures and he realized she was right as he leaned back in his chair to glare at her.  
"How'd you get into my system, the IP routes through at least 200 false sites."  
"284 to be exact, you almost had me with the firewalls, but it's generally not a good idea to leave your backdoor out in the open. Your 36 bit coding stood out like a sore thumb against the 72 bit firewalls."  
"People don't usually get past the false sites, and hacking isn't something I would have expected you to be so . . . skilled at," wade hissed the last words and that had Shego laughing again.  
"Yeah wall, hacking and stealing are pretty similar and being able to hack a security system makes things much easier in my line of work."  
"Whatever, I'm guessing you didn't break into my system just to chat about your skill set Shego, what do you want? Or has getting beaten so often by Kim started to bother you so much that you have to harass me now." He smirked as he eyes narrowed at his taunt and her cheeks turned a slightly darker color. She almost forgot that she wouldn't be able to light up for a few hours.  
"Watch yourself techno-dweeb, I have your address now and trust me when I tell you that you're only a few words away from a plasma haircut. I'm here to talk about Kimmie, I know about the P.K.H."

A thousand excuses fired through his brain as he jolted forward, as hi eyes met the villains he got his first good look at her face. Even though they were separated by several miles, two webcams, and several hundred wireless connections she wasn't the same Shego that he usually sent Kim after. Her face was paler than normal, even by her standards, her cheekbones stood out and her eyes had an almost haunted quality to them.

It was her eyes that stopped him from playing dumb. The feeling of utter desperation that he got when looking into them reminded him of the looks people got when they had no way of doing something on their own. The years that Kim had spent fighting Shego and Drakken, and surviving, finally made sense for him. All the times the teen hero had fought the super powered villain and walked away with nothing more than a scratch when Wade knew that Shego's plasma could burn hotter than he could measure. Missions where the teen had been inside the lairs when they had blown up, only to be found unconscious outside the rubble later on were no longer instances of sheer luck.

"It's been you this entire time, looking out for her. You've been going easy on her and getting her out of the lairs before they blew up. Why?"

"Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm going to maim a kid to get my job done. That's a line I won't cross. I figured after the first couple of close calls she would give up on the hero kick, I didn't think she would learn as fast as she did," Shego said silently cursing how fast the genius had put the pieces together.

"How long did you go easy on her for?"

Shego glared at the screen as Wade looked at her, the amused expression on his face making her sigh.

_All in if you want his help_.

"Six months after our first fight I could finally go after her with plasma. It only took 4 months for her to get used to it and pretty much go toe to toe with me."

"That's because I created training software for her to use. We programed it with all the data we could find on you, she ran the program for hours every day until she could do it in her sleep," Wade said, his smirk fading as he watched Shego's eyes darken, brow furrowing in a clear sign of anger.

"So you gave her the technology that's helping her destroy herself?" Shego's voice rose as she realized the role the webmaster must have played in Kim's deterioration.

"I gave her the basic tech, she's the one that modified it, I don't know how much you know but anything to do with the P.K.H is all Kim."

"The P.K.H, her AI software, her bedroom looking like something off the Enterprise, and Kim looking like a starvation victim. I know about all of it Nerdlinger so you better start talking."

"What did you do to her?" Wade's question had Shego's eyebrows shooting into her hairline as her anger rose again. "She wouldn't have let you see any of her technology, let alone told you about it."

"I SAVED HER LIFE."

Shego's outburst was enough to shut Wade up for several minutes as she tried to breath evenly. The sudden rush of frustration left her speaking through clenched teeth as she fought to keep from passing out.

Her hologram glitched during our fight and I broke into her room to confront her. Her body couldn't take the strain and she-"Shego looked away from the screen as her throat closed up around her words. She rubbed a hand over her face before turning back to the still frozen Wade. "I saved her okay, and her MAI explained some stuff. Before I left I told Kim I would find a way to fix her, and I always keep my word. So you need to decide if you're going to help."

Wade's mouth opened and closed several times as he attempted to process what the villain was telling him.

"She's been giving me false data. . ." his voice was a whisper and his hands became a blur of movement on his keyboards. Shego blinked several times as he broke through the locks that she had placed on his systems without so much as a pause, she was thunderstruck by just how fast the overweight boy could move when focused on something. His focus was going in so many directions that Shego could barely follow what he was saying, let alone what he was doing.

". . . last stats about 7 months ago. . . exactly the same as a year ago. . . scans have same hypothalamus and amygdala output. . . must have been flipping the photon wave and electrolysis outputs."

The computers surrounding Wade flickered with a buzz of activity and Shego could just make out hospital charts and brain scans before they were replaced by math equations that she couldn't recognize. After a few minutes of the skittering sound of fingers on keyboards the noise cut off and Wade slumped against his desk, defeat written in his posture.

"When she started using the PKH it was just so that her parents wouldn't worry when she came back from a mission with minor injuries. Bruises, scrapes, stitches, burns, injuries that would have freaked her parents out. We figured it would be easier if her parents just didn't know about it. After a while she started to lose weight. She said it was normal she was doing a lot of sports and extracurricular activities on top of school and saving the world, but I told her that she had to send me monthly scans if she was going to keep using the PKH. I didn't think she would alter the data she sent me; I thought she was stable all this time. How bad is it?"

His eyes sought Shego's for the first time during his explanation, the monotone voice he had been speaking in had been creeping her out. For the first time she could see the child that he was. Her fists clenched as she remembered the thin figure that had lain on the ground, the thin frame that had weighed nothing, and the bones that had poked out all wrong against too thin skin. She couldn't look at the boy as she spoke, knowing that she would see the guilt she was feeling mirrored in his eyes.

"She created a solution that apparently supplements the deficiencies in her body for a while. I think she has to take more than one injection of it a day."

A short laugh from Wade cracked into a sob as his hands moved on the keyboard again, this time bringing up the specs for a familiar looking white suit.

"She took my nanobots technology from her battle suit. The only difference is that the Nano-bots in her suit just speed up the healing process, the Nanos she's using work on larger scale." He let out another laugh before driving his fist down onto the keyboard with enough force to crack it in half. He looked at the screen housing Shego's shocked face, tears welling in his eyes.

"I did this to her, I handed her the technology and an instruction book," his words echoed the ones that had been ringing in her mind since her confrontation with Kim,

"don't do that to yourself kid, you can't blame yourself, the only person at fault her is Kimmie, " Shego said the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, "We can blame ourselves if we don't do anything, and I don't know about you but I plan on fixing her."

She could almost hear the kid's brain working as he processed her words, a feeling of accomplishment washing over her as she realized she had found an ally.

_He's seriously considering helping me, this could work._

"We can't just grab her; GJ would be on us before we took two steps. She's pretty much Dr. Directors protégé even though she's not legally a GJ agent yet."

"Dr. Director? As in Betty Director?"

A nod from Wade was all it took for a grin to split her face.

"Can you find a way to counteract her PKH so that she can't use it around us?"

"Uh. . . yeah I think so, but what ar-"

"Just get that done. I think I know how we can make this work."

Her image blacked out and he was left staring at the screens around him wondering what exactly had happened. He was struck by a strong sense of wonder as tried to figure out when exactly he had decided to trust Shego.

KPKPKPKPKP

Kim's mind froze as Shego slipped back out the window the threat slowly sinking in causing a chill to spread throughout her body. She had spent years fighting the villain and never in all of their encounters had she seen the villain act the way she had. The look on Shego's face as she had glided out the window had pulled at something deep down in the teen. It hadn't been anger or pity, but an overwhelming sense of concern that she had seen in the older woman's eyes and had shocked her. The buried feelings Kim had pushed away had flared up and sent her spiraling further into the confusion going on in her brain. Part of her wanted to ignore threat, she wanted to say that Shego would never be able to pull it off, but after the way she had looked at her Kim knew there was no way the villain was going to forget what she had seen. Kim's mind raced as she attempted to narrow down what the villain could possibly pull off.

"Kimberly, your heart rate is picking up again. You need to attempt to calm down I have no way of reviving you if something were to happen." Mai said as she appeared in front of Kim, the hologram wringing her hands as she watched the steady increasing heart rate that appeared on her eye screen. Kim's head snapped up to look at the AI conflict etched on her face her heart skipping a beat as the question she needed answered left her lips.

"I was really dead Mai?"

Mai looked away from Kim; she couldn't bring herself to watch the turmoil in the teen's eyes as she nodded a yes to her. Kim took a shaky breath as she looked around the room she had nearly died in, the room she had lived in all of her life and she felt her world slip out from under her.

"Play the recording from the moment Shego stopped me."

"Kimberly I don't thi-"

"Play it Mai, that wasn't a request," Kim snapped her anger giving way to guilt as her overriding software forced Mai to disappear from view, but not before Kim got a good look at the hurt expression on her face. Kim had programmed her AI with a set of core directives that she could not go against when they came into play. Including being unable to go against a direct order from Kim. Mai could make suggestions and generally she and Kim would argue back and forth about things, but the teen had never used the command directive before.

The recording flickered to life in front of Kim, a large square that shimmered as Mai replayed what had taken place in the room. It was strange to watch events that had happened to her from an outside perspective. She felt her breathing pick up as Shego stopped her hand, grimacing as she watched her feeble attempts to break free; it was like watching a child try to move a mountain. Impossible and pathetic.

Her heart jumped to her throat as she watched herself fall to the floor in convulsions. She couldn't recognize the in the recording. There had always been a wall in her mind that separated her while using the PKH from how badly her health had really deteriorated. It had been years since she had taken a good look at the condition she was really in, besides the basic scans that she altered and sent to Wade she had slowly been turning a blind eye to what she had been doing to herself. But the girl slowly dying in front of her had her body, her face. The pale almost white skin and frail body slapped her in the face. A wavering hand reached out and caused the recording to zoom in further, bringing her stark features into even larger focus. She winced as she watched herself throw Shego off her body before falling completely still. Kim stopped breathing as the body on screen failed to move again, her heart shattered as Shego leapt forward. The look of utter desperation on the villains face as she went through the CPR movements. Fear leaking into the older woman's actions as Kim watched the minutes tick by the color draining from her face again. She nearly fell off her bed as Shego's desperate shouts filled the room, her chest aching with each hit that the pale woman landed.

And then the recording disappeared in a blazing burst of white, the screen fading out as Mai's voice filtered into the room.

'The high energy plasma discharge that Shego emitted disrupted the cameras signal and. . . . Restarted your heart."

Kim's expression didn't change as she stared at the spot where the recording had been, her hand moving to the spot where Shego's fist had connected, just above her left breast, and the pure white plasma had entered her. She could almost feel the warmth of the plasma on her skin as her fingers brushed the area. The warmth stopped as her fingers reached her collarbone and she froze her fingers moving back until the warmth appeared again. She could feel the pulsing of her heart beneath the warmth, beating a pattern against her fingertips. As her hand moved again she realized that the warmth felt just like Shego's skin normally did, a little warmer than average. Kim pulled off her top to examine the area better and her jaw fell open. Her stomach dropped as her eye's halted on the spot, shaking fingers tracing the pattern that now lay over her heart. Pale green skin swirled in a simple knotted pattern that stood out against her normally fair skin. It could have been a tattoo if she hadn't known any better, but the skin was smooth and un-raised like a normal tattoo would have been.

Kim's eyes never left the pattern as she swallowed several times, "Mai. . . I need a scan of this," her voice cracked as Mai popped up in front of her.

"A scan of wh- wow," Mai said her annoyed expression vanishing as she saw the pattern just above Kim's sports bra, "that's new."

Kim spared a moment to glare at her AI before her eyes dropped back to the pale green pattern. That same pale, almost white tan, green that covered her arch enemy. The one person who could give her a real fight, who could fight her with banter, who could understand the fire that burned inside of her, who had saved her life and left a reminder behind.

A familiar red glow passed over the spot as Mai scanned it, only taking a few seconds to cover the area that was no bigger than a half dollar.

"Kimberly the. . uhm area is running 3.2 degrees warmer than your normal body temperature and it's emitting the same energy signature that Shego does. All the readings match the information we have on her," Mai said her hands fidgeting as she watched Kim absorb the information. A slight nod was the only indication she received that he teen had heard her as she watched Kim continue to look at the area with a reverence that had Mai worried. A search thread beeped as the results of her running the pattern through the internet came back to her. A quick scan of the results had her wondering if she should bother telling Kim what had come up, the teen had already taken several shocks to her system in one day and finding out that the image imprinted on her skin actually had a meaning might not do her any good. She rifled through her core directives and found the loophole she needed, as long as Kim was in poor shape she could make the executive decision to not share the information with her. As it was Kim looked like she could barely handle the thought that she now had a piece Shego attached to her. The teen's knuckles were visibly white from where she was choking the life out of her blankets.

Kim shoved the thoughts of chasing after the villain aside as she tried to process what the 'tattoo' meant. She had never seen Shego's plasma flare that color before, and as far as she knew the thief's powers worked on a purely kinetic and heat based level, not on a supernatural healing level. Yet there was so much that she didn't know about the super powered villain. Kim groaned as her head began to throb and she dropped it into her hands.

"Kimberly I believe someone is attempting to contact you through the kimmunicator," Mai said as the device danced across the desk. In its silent mode the device was set to vibrate at gradually increasing levels until it was answered or caused enough noise to gain attention. Kim had been so caught up in her thoughts that the device going off hadn't even registered. She shoved her fingers through her hair and pushed the pain rushing through her body away.

"Patch it through on a holo-screen with a PKH overlay, it's probably Wade," Kim stated. Forcing herself into a cross-legged position that had her leaning against the wall for support. Her eyebrows came together as a pain began flaring at the base of her neck and she quickly began working at it with her fingertips. The screen fell into place in front of her beeping as it waited for her to accept the call, with a quick hand gesture she opened the video call her voice warming as she smiled at the screen.

"What's the sitch Wa- oh Dr. Director, I thought you were Wade," Kim said as she shoved her confusion away as the leader of GJ came into view.

"I realized Miss Possible, I had Mister Load put me through to you," Betty Director said, her crisp voice causing Kim to wince internally as the pain in her neck worsened.

"Well what's the sitch? Did you want to send another group of agents on a mission with me?" Kim asked watching as Dr. Directors gaze shifted to something past her camera.

"No actually this has to do with your training. It has become a point of discussion on our board that you have never been through the basic training all of our agents are required to go through. Our board feels that if we plan to send more agents along with you, you should be required to go through the training."

Kim's expression fell as she realized what Dr. Director was telling her, anger surged up as she took in the implication behind the words.

"You mean to tell me that you don't feel I'm qualified to do a job I've done for the past _six years_?"

"Not unqualified Miss Possible, the concern lies in your lack of understanding the code of conduct our agents follow," Dr. Director explained speaking faster as she watched the irritation on Kim's face grow, "you follow your own code, and no one can argue that it doesn't work. But our agents get confused by what they have learned and what they see being applied in the field."

"So I just have to follow GJ training when they accompany me?"

"Yes, upon successful completion of the training program you're free to resume your hero work however you like. You could even consider this an internship with our organization," Dr. Director smiled as she watched the teen's eyes light up at he thought of working for the global force. Kim's mind jumped as she thought of what the training would entail and the insight she would gain towards the job she planned on working.

"All right I'm assuming that this course won't take three days," Kim said already bringing up her planner for the next month on the side of the screen.

"The course generally takes anywhere between six or nine months," Dr. Director said holding up a hand to halt the question halfway out of Kim's mouth, "your webmaster has already cleared your mission schedule and contacted your school. They will allow you to continue your coursework online while undergoing the training."

Kim nodded as she marked the information down before looking back at Dr. Director. They're eyes locked for a few seconds and Kim could almost detect pity in her one visible eye and then it was gone.

"I'm guessing the location is classified and Wade will be the only one that can contact me," she said with a smug grin as Dr. Director nodded her approval and glanced away from the screen again.

"Mr. Load will contact you later today with the information you will need, your training will begin in two days. I'll be in touch when you reach the training site, until then good evening Miss Possible," Dr. Director said before the video feed cut her off from Kim.

KPKPKPKP

The video call cut off with an almost audible click as Betty Director leaned back in her seat to gaze at the pale skinned woman in front of her.

_She had been on her way back from one of her many debriefings of the day. This one had been led by Will Du the rules stickler of global justice. It had taken him nearly five hours to go through every action his team had taken, every Global Justice code, and by law they had followed to the letter. If it hadn't been for the unlimited supply of coffee she would have fallen asleep. By the time the meeting had begun to wind down the clock behind his head had just begun to move past the nine o'clock mark. She stifled a groan as her desk came into view when she pushed her office door open; the stack of paperwork in her inbox nearly had her banging her head against the wall. She stiffened as the lights flicked on around her and a low voice spoke from in front of her._

_ "Hello Bets."_

_Years of running the global agency kept her from leaping out of her skin, the slightest twitch beneath her uncovered eye was all Shego needed to know that she had surprised the stoic woman. A low growl escaped Betty's lips as a smug look of satisfaction spread across Shego's face and she had to stop herself from leaping at the younger woman._

_ "Shego," she muttered as she circled the desk to glare at the woman sitting comfortably in her chair. With her converse clad feet propped up on a pile of folders and her arms crossed across her chest and wearing jeans and a hoodie Betty could almost remember a time when finding the pale girl in her office would have been an everyday occurrence. But then the thief blinked and a lazy grin stretched across her face as she stood to face the older woman._

_ "Now that isn't the warm welcome I was expecting. What no hug for your old protégé," Shego said as she wandered past Betty taking in the sparse decorations that littered the office. Even though years had passed since she had set foot within the room the only thing that had changed was the thin layer of dust covering a familiar frame in the back of a bookshelf._

_ "You know you shouldn't be here Shego, I have no control over how my agents react to your sudden appearance," Betty said as she watched Shego wipe the dust off of the frame._

_ "Oh, I wouldn't worry about your agents; they're going to be busy dealing with that mass breakout from Global Prison 7." The thief grinned as she looked at the old photo a pale finger trailing over a young girl dressed in green and black smiling proudly up at a younger Betty Director who was pointing at the camera. The look of utter adoration on her younger self's face had her stomach dropping before she replaced the photo face down on the shelf. She ignored Betty's dumbfounded look as she tried to process what Shego had just said._

_ "Prison 7, that's where our highest priority super villains are placed, Why the hell wasn't I informed?" betty said angrily moving to jab her computers power button, her shock shifting to exasperation as the screen flared to life on it's own and Wade's face jumped onto the screen. _

_ "I'm sorry about this Dr. Director but the communications to your office have been cut off. Until Shego fills you in I can't allow you to leave this office or let that panic signal you just sent out reach the security office," he said nervously glancing behind Betty as Shego came into view._

_ "Took you long enough Nerdlinger," Shego said as she sat on the edge of the desk, stifling a laugh as she watched Betty sink into the chair as glanced from her computer to the villain._

_ "Hey you try scrambling their communication lines, shutting down the office with the highest level of security, and fake a mass breakout without leaving your room and then we can talk," wade retorted his face reddening as Betty continued to stare at the two of them. _

_ "Will someone tell me what is going on, NOW? Mr. Load why are you purposely aiding a known felon, what could possibly cause you to team up with Shego?" She asked as she sank further into her chair a sharp pain forming behind her eye. Wade and Shego glanced at each other before looking back at Betty._

_ "Kim." They said in unison. Betty blinked in shock, of everything they could have said the teen hero's name was the last thing she had expected._

_ And what does Miss Possible have to do with this situation?" she gestured between the super genius and the super villain. Wade glanced at Shego again and received a nod before turning back to Dr. Director. His image vanished as data scrolled across the screen and Shego began to explain everything she and the boy genius had pieced together about Kim's condition. After nearly twenty minutes of none stop explanation Wade finally reappeared on the screen and an exhausted Shego watched her old mentor lean forward and rub her temples._

_ "This cannot be happening again," she muttered as she glared blankly at the opposite wall, not catching Shego's flinch at her words. Betty's mind was flashing back to a time when a young super powered hero had fallen to the pressures of trying to lead a normal life and save the world. She remembered watching the young girl slowly disappearing into herself until it had all become too much, and she had slipped over the line between hero and villain. The thief slid off the desk and knelt before the older woman, forcing her to meet her eyes._

_ "Except Kimmie's need to do good is stronger than mine, and she doesn't have someone looking after her like I did," Shego said as Betty met her eye's and stood up from the chair. She paced around to the open space in front of her desk before turning to the still kneeling thief. Memories of a self-destructive teen Shego forced their way into her head as she watched the younger woman stand up, images of an uncoordinated girl who had once looked up to her forced the last words she expected to say from her mouth._

_ "What do I need to do?"_

_For a brief second the teen she had watched grow over the years was back as a genuine smile lit Shego's tired features and she and Wade shared a celebratory look._

_ "That's the best part, all you have to do is offer her an internship and we'll do the rest." Shego had said before tossing her a familiar looking PDA that was housed in a bright green case._

Betty rubbed her hand through her hair as Shego stood and stretched in front of her.

"Well that's one problem taken care of," she said as she made her way towards the door, the hand on her shoulder stopping her before she turned the knob.

"Wait Shego," Betty said the pleading tone in her voice forcing Shego to turn and look at her, "What happens now?"

"Wade will let you know the coordinates, were going to be staying at one of my parents test houses until she's in better condition. I'll want you there when she shows up just in case she try's anything _heroic_," She replied the last word coming out as a hiss as she pulled her shoulder from Betty's grasp.

"How do I know you're not going to use this as a chance to turn her? The last time I checked your employer wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of this."

She watched a sad smile pass over Shego's face before the taller thief pulled the door open. For an instant Betty could have been six years in the past her final plea to a sixteen year old Shego being thrown back at her.

"You don't know Bets. But the world needs a hero like Kim, and Kimmie needs someone to lookout for her. Without her the world would fall apart and we both know there won't be another Kim to take her place." Her last words hit Betty hard and Shego didn't hesitate as the older woman stepped back like her words had slapped her. She disappeared up an air vent just as alarms started blaring. Betty stood with her mouth gaping at the words she had once said to a girl who had run herself into a corner in an attempt to please the world. A girl that she had let down.

Her jaw snapped shut as an out of breath Will Du came racing towards her, barely skidding to a stop before standing at attention.

"Sir, there was a mass break out at Global Prison 7 about thirty minutes ago. The guards are sorting out what happened, but it appears there was a technology malfunction that released the false report and sent the prison into a state of chaos," he reported between breaths, "I thought you'd want to know that they reported an extra prisoner after a headcount."

"An extra . . . Who was it," she snapped her eye's widening as she tried to sort out what might have happened.

"Dr. Drakken sir, the guards found him tied to the flagpole, this was found pinned to him. Apparently he was in a severe state of shock, he could barely speak." He handed over a sheaf of paper that was bound and printed on a very legal looking letterhead. Betty skimmed through the pages quickly a smile slowly spreading as she read over the words. The smile had reached her eyes as she turned to the final page where a familiar signature stood out in lurid green.

**I QUIT**

** Love,**

_** Shego**_

_** P.S Congrats on the promotion Bets**_

**Second Author Note: I'm hoping to put an icon up soon that will give you all a good idea of what Kim's new 'tattoo' looks like**


	4. A Mothers Cost

A Price To Pay

**Standard Disclaimer** - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.  
**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.  
**Rating**- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.  
**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.  
**Subtext** – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.  
So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.  
**Author's note-** I know, I know, what is this? An update to a story that most people have probably long forgotten. My most humble apologies for the amount of time it has taken for me to shuffled through everything and deliver this chapter. A plethora of events have taken place over the last couple of months and I am just managing to get my life back into order. I cannot make any promises that the next chapter will be out within a week, but I shall try my best to get it out as swiftly as possible.  
As always any and all comments are always welcome.

Chapter Four- A Mother's Cost

KPKPKPKP

The music blared from the speakers set at various points along the clubs walls. Sending a pulsing wave of beats and notes over the open dance floor of the club. Platforms rose at various points around the dance floor leading to different seating areas. The dim lighting of the club was cut through with randomly pulsing lights and streaking lasers that matched the beat surrounding the dancing people. Bodies meshed together, moving to the beat, as the songs shifted seamlessly from techno to pop, an eclectic mix of people shimming to the music.

Kim leaned over the railing that separated her from the pulse of moving bodies, red hair trailing over her shoulder while she bobbed her head to the beat. A smile crept across her face as she let the music roll over her, closing her eyes to focus just on the beat for a moment. Her thoughts shifting to the past day and the internship she would be starting the next day.

Wade had kept her waiting for two hours before getting back to her with more information about what would be expected of her. The conversation had left her with more questions than answers. Top secret location. Top secret method of getting there. Top secret private instructor and an unknown amount of time away from home. It hadn't been the lack of information that had bothered her, but Wade's inability to look her in the eye while relaying it had set off alarm bells. He had explained it away saying that he was working on some big project and then he had ended the call, with the assurance that Global Justice would be sending transportation her way in two day's time.

And then worrying Wade hadn't been her biggest problem. Convincing her parents had taken some work. Nearly six calls to Dr. Director, an in person meeting with the woman herself, and calls to her school and professors to verify the situation. It wasn't until they had several written agreements that her parents had agreed with her decision to take the opportunity. There had been a tense moment when Dr. Director had bluntly stated that they had no actual control over Kim's decision. Her smile widened, remembering the look of infuriation on her mother's face and how she had been glad that there were no medical implements in the room. Her mother was a lot of things, if not over protective, and having that statement thrown in her face hadn't won Betty Director any points.

They had even pulled Wade into the conversation briefly, her parents managing to wrangle a promise that the genius would let them know that she was doing fine. There had missions where she had disappeared in the middle of the night and not come back for several days and the secrecy that came with her line of work barely surprised them anymore. But a mission had never taken several months and they had at least had a way of contacting her if anything. This time none of those luxuries would be available to them.

She shifted her thoughts away from her parents focusing instead on the club in front of her, reveling in the perceptible energy coursing over the crowd. Nocturnal had become an easy favorite among the college students when it had opened during Kim's freshman year. She had stumbled across the well hidden secret on a night when the adrenaline rushing through her body after a mission had left her too revved to go straight home. The intoxicating bass of the music had pulled her into the club and onto the dance floor, her excess energy seeping into her dancing. A routine sprang into place after that first night and it was quickly repeated at least 3 times a week. After a month of regularly appearing at the clubs doors a raised booth in the back corner of the club had been set aside for her.

Of course one of the perks of being a regular was that she knew the other regulars as well, she smiled at that thought her eyes falling on a woman standing near the bar. Tall, dark hair, a lithe body painted into a black dress. Kim's smile grew wider and she caught the woman's eye, lifting her hand in a half wave. The woman's eyes brightened she gave Kim an appreciative once over before nodding her approval and responding to the wave with a half bow.

Kim let her hands drop to her side giving a little half turn towards the woman, freezing mid motion when she realized Monique was standing behind her a smirk firmly set on her friends face. Blood flared to her cheeks and she scurried away from the railing trying her best to ignore the knowing look she was receiving.

"GF, I know you've got a thing for girls, but have you ever taken a good look at the ones you hit on?"

Kim looked up, confusion clouding her face.

"What are you talking about Mo?" She sat down next to the dark skinned girl.

"Kim, every girl you ever hit on is tall, athletic, has dark hyair and a nice figure." Monique gave Kim a pat on the leg. "I don't know about you but that sound slike a certain TDDPTT to me." She sighed when the confused expression on Kim's face grew. "Tall, Dark, Deadly, Plasma Throwing Thief." She clarified, pushing aside a grin when Kim's face turned bright red.

"I don- That's no-" Monique held up a hand to cut off her arguments.

"C'mon I've known you since high school, and during that time the only pin up in your locker that stayed the same was that mug shot of Shego's. You only get that love sick puppy look when you talk about her."

"I do not look like a love sick puppy when I talk about her." Kim hissed glancing around the booth. "Fighting Shego is different, I feel alive when we fight." Her expression shifted towards something close to reverence. "It's like she's this uncontainable force. When she moves its pure energy."

Monique smirked at the expression on Kim's face. _There's the love sick puppy_.

"Whatever you say GF, all I know is you need to get over this hang up you have with her. It's never going to go anywhere. "

The cushions of the chair pushed into her back and she let out a sigh, taking in the stark truth Monique had thrown at her. Somewhere along the way the fights had changed. She had stopped looking forward to the fights themselves; it had become a matter of seeing Shego that had excited. Fighting against her usual enemies didn't give her the same rush, monkey ninjas were boring, dodging exploding golf balls too easy and even the odd tangle with one of DNAmy's creations couldn't keep her busy for long. She had started longing for the contact a fight with Shego would bring and she had begun to admire the way the older woman moved rather than her fighting style.

Green eye's looked over the dance floor again, her hand brushing against the skin under her collarbone that burned just a little hotter than the rest of her body. She could feel her heart beat pick up as she thought about what had happened the night before, glad that she had taken the time to adjust her holographic overlay to compensate for the newly marked patch of skin.

She looked over at Monique fighting the urge to tell her everything that had happened, finding that she suddenly needed someone to know that she had died. That she had let her life spin so far out of control during high school. That she practically had to drug herself to make it through the day. That she couldn't sleep without nightmares rising up to block her from any kind of dreamscape.

"Your right, maybe this internship will be the break I need. A chance to get away from stopping evil masterminds every week." Her expression dropped.

"You know I expected you to be BOTW, bouncing off the walls, about leaving tomorrow."

"I'm nervous, excited, scared. What if I don't do well?" Monique let out a laugh at her words, grabbing Kim by the arm and pulling her up.

"Last time I checked your Kim _Possible_, you can do anything." She gave Kim a tug and pulled her down the steps leading to the dance floor. "Now I don't know about you but I plan on spending my BFF's last night in town having fun. So you better start dancing." Monique punctuated the threat by giving Kim a playful twirl and pushing her further into the sea of moving bodies.

Kim let the music move over her, touching something dead inside of her and let her body react on its own moving in its own ballet. She shoved aside thoughts of Shego and the internship., focusing completely on the feeling of the music bouncing across her skin. She didn't hesitate when arms circled her waist and twisted her around, tightening their hold when her arms snaked around the other woman's neck.

Ignoring the pang of loss she felt when the eye's she met weren't the fiery green she had hoped for. She lost herself to the music and the feeling of being wrapped in someone's arms, pretending to not be disappointed that the arms around her didn't have a pale green tint.

KPKPKPKP

The only window in the house that was still lit stood out starkly against the night. Even that was just a faint glow against a dark backdrop of concrete and steel that made up the house Shego had grown up in. _East side, third window to the left. _That meant it was her mothers workroom. By the faint shadows that were moving she would guess that the only one awake was her mother. That in itself was a small miracle after she had spent half the night dodging the security system her parents had in place. It was worse than trying to get into Go tower undetected. She leaned against the brick work taking a moment to try and catch her second wind. It might as well have been her third or fourth wind after how little sleep she was running on.

Well-worn handholds marked a clear path up the side of the house, leading to the window that was still lit. Gripping the brick Shego smiled at the familiar feel of rough gravel. _ Some things never change._ She could have scaled the side of the building in her sleep. And when she was younger she had done just that. Taking the time to carefully carve out the slight depressions around the bricks just to be able to sneak in and out of the house whenever she wanted too. Of course having the ability to emit plasma from her fingertips had come in handy at the time.

The distance between her and the open window closed quickly and she took a deep breath before kicking off the wall with enough force to send her through the window. Her sudden entrance into the room barely parted the curtains, a soft breeze following her into the room sending a trail of goose bumps down the pale woman's arms. A faint grin made its way onto her face, her entrance into the room had gone completely unnoticed by the sole occupant. She took the opportunity to shift further into the shadows by the window.

Watching her mother working at the slanted table brought back memories of childhood afternoons spent in the room. Seeing the bold lines and pencil strokes slowly become something more. A house with three stories, a museum modeled after the Romans, even the plans for a simple tree house that had meant the world to a child. The figure at the desk wore glasses now, there was a slight slouch to her posture, and a smattering of grey peppered her hair. But the familiar movements were still there. Graceful hands carried the pencil across the paper without hesitation, there was a gentle rhythm being tapped out by her feet a tendency her mother had always had when he work overwhelmed her.

Shego could almost convince herself that stepping out of the shadows would take her back to her youth to the time before the comet. She couldn't quite stop herself from speaking.

"Máthair," she said quietly cursing the shakiness in her voice. Her mother's movements stopped completely the tension in her back immediately visible. There was a slight intake of breath and a silence filled by the chairs wheels on the wood floor as her mother stood, turning to a wide eyed look on the open window. Shego spared a thought to be glad that the work lamps glow didn't quite reach the darkness she was hidden in.

"Sh-Shayna? Is that you?" The words were barely a whisper but Shego could make them out perfectly and she found a response leaving her mouth without consent.

"Tá Ma, it's me"

Another silence followed, this time filled with the sound of fabric rustling as her mother moved closer, eye's searching for some sign of the body that the voice belonged to. She was almost afraid to blink too hard. Afraid that somehow any movement she made would break whatever dream she was in.

"Saints above," her mother whispered, voice thick with emotion. "Are you all right?" Her mind jumped to the worst in an attempt to explain her daughter's secretive if not sudden reappearance. Shego found her heart beat picking up, tapping out a sharp beat at her mother's reaction. The anger and disgust she had expected to hear wasn't there. Instead there was only concern and a fearfulness that she realized had nothing to do with a wanted woman being in the house. Some barrier she had put in place fell to pieces while her mother rambled on with more questions.

"I-I'm all right," the words were shaky again and the childish urge to confide in her mother was bubbling up. She shoved that thought aside, forcing them back into their box. Lined blue eyes searched the blackness that hid she go's face. The older woman took several more steps forward halting a few feet from where her daughter stood. Her hands reached out, wrapping around the fabric covered arms that she could barely see, dragging her daughter into the light. A move Shego hadn't been prepared for.

Smaller arms closed around her, a brief instant of panic rose up and then she was surrendering to the hug. A long lost warmth spreading through her body as she slumped into the hug. Forgetting for the moment why she was back. Forgetting the pain and anger from the past. Letting her self remember what it felt like to be held in the security of her mother's arms.

She had spent so much time preparing for the worst. Quietly rehearsing a response for the ire she would face. The betrayal she was so sure her mother would be feeling. It had never occurred to her that she would have been missed. Years had gone by, nightmarish years, where she had been haunted by that last argument with Hego.

_It had been raining, a trick of the weather that had seemed fitting for her mood. Tearing the Team Go mask from her face she had flung the door shut behind her. Not even turning when a crunch reverberated through the room and the wood met Hego's blue clad form. Plowing ahead without even brushing off the bits of wood scattered on his jumpsuit he stalked up behind her._

_ "Look here Shego, you can't just go off on your own during a mission," he said oblivious to her hunched shoulders and clenched fists. "We are Team Go, not Team Shego."_

_ "It's not Team Hego either," she shot back, whirling to face him wishing that she could somehow channel her powers through her eyes._

_ "Well as the leader I make the decision-"_

_ "Who the hell made you the leader? Maybe when it was a kid's game you were in charge Hanlon, but I don't remember ever voting you into the leader's seat." He shifted uncomfortably under her glare pulling himself up to his full height, only to take a step back when he realized that at some point she had almost matched his height. And now he was facing a pair of raging green eyes set in an equally outraged face. Backpedaling mentally he took stock of the situation, bringing his hand up to her shoulder in an attempt at a calming gesture._

_ "Shego, Calm dow-"Anything he might have said was cut off as the world flew past him. A blur of flaming green on his hand and he was flying over her shoulder and lying on the floor, the glowing fist inches from his face. _

_ "My name is Shayna." She had taken a deep breath before moving away from him, looking down at the mask still clenched in her hand._

_In one heart breaking moment the years of playing hero as kids flew past her mind's eye. Years of adoring her older brothers and doting on the twins before the comet had changed everything. Stealing their childhoods and any sense of normalcy they could have had. In the blink of an eye she made her choice, dropping the mask to the floor and moving away from her brother and towards what was left of the door. _

_ "She- Shayna! If you leave now you're not just leaving the Team, there won't be a place for you in this family." His harsh words had slapped against her already fragile psyche. _

_ "I know." Her words were whispered as she slipped out the door. _

In that moment six years ago she had believed him. Not bothering to consider the rest of her family, she had taken his words for law and let it shatter her. She had slipped into the house, packed her things, and let. No note, only the remnants of her teenage years left behind. There had been too much anger and hurt running through her to attempt to take more.

She had convinced herself that her family would have sided with Hanlon. Ignoring any argument she might have had. But the arms wrapped around her in a sure hold held no resentment; she found herself relaxing, arms circling her mother in reflex.

Minutes passed in silence and then her mother let out a sigh, taking a step back to look at the daughter she hadn't seen in six years. The lamp threw streaks of light across Shego's tall form, casting her skin in an amber glow that hid any traces of the normally pale green coloring. Childish features had grown into high cheekbones and a strong jaw. The gangly limbs that had sprung up overnight were carried with a grace and sureness that clashed with her memories of an uncoordinated teen. Only the eyes were the same. Jade orbs that took in everything around her with a guarded look, a slight twinkle of mischief flared and was gone. A bored expression replacing it.

"Well you've certainly grown." Her mother joked attempting to break the silence.

"I drink a lot of milk," Shego smirked crossing in front of her mother to lounge across the armrest of the couch. Pamphlets and schematics littered the table next to it, her mother's bold handwriting marking each of them. She could feel her mother's eyes on her and she kept her gaze on the papers.

"Máthair, I need a favor," she glanced up as she spoke taking in the streaks of white in her mother's reddish brown hair. Her mother's jaw had dropped in surprise, her mouth working to form a coherent sentence.

"Wh- I thoug- You came back for a favor?" Hurt clouded her eyes, darkening them to indigo, she stalked forward. Any belief she had that her daughter might be planning on repairing their relationship was gone, overwhelming emotions rising up in its place. Cold green eyes looked back at her, masking anything Shego might have been thinking.

"I need to borrow the test house," Shego's voice took on a subtle monotone, "I know it's free for the rest of the year."

_Just like that, no explanation, no excuses._ Her mother ran a hand through her hair, recognizing the tone. It was Shayna's favorite way to respond to conflict. Especially when she had caused it. If she knew she had done something wrong there would be no apologies, no justification, she would just throw her attitude at you and move on. Never making excuses.

"I'm helping Betty with a . . . project." Lies were so much easier when they had some place in the truth.

"Betty Director? Your helping the woman that-"

"Is now the Leader of Global Justice. Yes _I_ am." Shego grinned at the amalgam of emotions running across her mother's face. _ You weren't expecting that, were you_ _Máthair._ She hadn't seen that many conflicting emotions on her mother's face since she had convinced the twins to dye their hair different colors.

It filled her with an odd feeling that was out of place for what she was trying to accomplish. Facing off with her mother after so many years, setting foot in the house she hadn't been near in years should have made her uneasy. Instead she felt like she was coming home, stepping back into the easy role of annoying her mother, pushing aside the hurt and stepping back into the familiar.

The pain of coming home was still there, but she let it slide past her focusing instead on the reason she was back. The older woman blinked a few times sorting through the few options she actually had. The girl in front of her had changed so much over the years, but the telltale traces of honesty were still there. She could see the tension in Shego's jaw, the unconscious clenching of her hands that meant whatever she needed the house for it was important.

This was the opening she had prayed for over the years. The moment when her daughter would come back, it wasn't happening exactly as she would have liked but she would take it. She moved forward taking the seat across from her daughter, noticing for the first time just how rumpled she was. Dark circles stood out against her skin, the green eyes following her movements were bloodshot and hooded their usual sharpness diluted slightly.

"How much is this favor worth to you, Iníon?" She asked sorting through the words carefully.

"Anything," Shego didn't hesitate, "Everything." She dropped her gaze to her lap avoiding the searching look her mother had turned on her. Her response had been smooth; requiring no thought, helping Kim was worth any price her mother could ask.

"All right," Her mother grinned at the honestly surprised look on Shego's face. A look that stripped away the years and reminded her of the teenager she had lost. It would take time to mend the barriers and bridge the gap that were between them, but she had an opening and she wasn't about to waste it. "I have conditions."

Shego inclined her head slightly a rush of relief rushed over her, making her lightheaded. It was taking all of her reserves to even focus on her mother's words in the state she was in she couldn't find it in herself to argue over payments and conditions.

"You don't get to disappear again; I want to be in touch with you at least once a week." It took a second before she received something resembling a nod. "And you have to come to the Samhain festival," She punctuated the words with a raised hand at the half spoken argument she could see in Shego's eyes. "That's all. You'll be in the area, Shayna and I know where you'll be staying. Don't think I won't send the twins after you." Shego's mouth shut instantly at the barely veiled threat in her mother's words. Her brothers wouldn't be able to actually force her out of the house but they weren't known for their discretion.

Samhain. The festival was a little over a month away and would be one of the largest celebrations in the area. Shego vaguely considered attempting to get out of that piece of the agreement. Thoughts of booths and lights, games and music banished that idea as the child inside of her voiced its opinion.

"Okay." Her agreement was punctuated by the jingle of keys landing in her lap, a smirk covered her mother's face. She considered for a moment what she had just agreed to and then pushed it aside for a time when she wasn't exhausted. Clenching the keys in her hand she stood up moving towards the window she had come through.

"The security codes are the same as always." Her mother explained gaining a smile, "And Shayna, we will have a talk sometime soon." There was no hostility in the words, just a simple utterance of truth that wouldn't be denied. In that moment Shego bowed her head and moved back to her mother. Catching the older woman off guard as she was hauled into a hug.

"Slán go fóill, Máthair." The Gaelic promise to return fell off her lips and then she was gone, leaving behind the faint smell of lavender and a shell shocked mother.

"Slán leat, Iníon." Her words slipped through the now empty room, the fluttering curtains the only sign that he daughter had actually been there. Reaching Shego just as she began her trek down the side of the house.


	5. A Choices Toll

A Price To Pay

**Standard Disclaimer** - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.  
**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.  
**Rating**- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.  
**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.  
**Subtext** – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.  
So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.  
Any and all comments are always welcome.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm going t stop saying that I'll be updating regularly. It just doesn't happen for me as much as I try. Real Life is kicking me in the butt big time, I'm trying to figure out where the heck I'm going in life, and of course my brain has a tendency to decide it wants to throw brand new stories at me when I'm already working on one. On top of A Price To Pay I started work on two other "fan fiction" stories. Neither are actual fanfiction, because all stories, ideas, and characters came from my lovely brain. But some of the characters are very similar to some pretty well known heroines. I'm posting a new story titled works in progress with some snippets from both of my new stories so check them out if you want.

Chapter Five- A Choice's Toll

KPKPKPKP

The house stood on a small rise in front of a lake. Three stories of angles, glass, and steel casting a shadow over the driveway, sun disappearing behind it. Deep reds and blues reflected off of the buildings windows. To Kim's trained eyes it was a fortress hiding under the façade of a modern lake house. Tree's lined the driveway presenting the perfect hiding places for sophisticated motion detectors. Sprinkler heads doubled as laser grid projectors were placed in strategic places around the lawn. By the time she made it to the front door she had spotted nearly seventeen surveillance cameras.

Her inspection was cut short by a blue light that filled her vision, beeping several times before confirming her identity. All of it had been so well hidden that without her years of sneaking through lairs and top secret buildings she never would have noticed. It would have been a simple modern home, no more, no less.

The thought sent a chill down her spine. Global Justice had never displayed an aptitude for security. At least, nothing on par with what she was seeing. They're security systems were still five years behind most of the world's government agencies, the house in front of her was at least ten years ahead.

She had so little real information about where she was and what her training would consist of. Wade and Dr. Director had been disconcertingly vague about the entire situation. Her excitement over the prospect of being specially trained was beginning to fade. Wade's lack of involvement niggling at the back of her brain. Generally the kid genius was the first one contacting her with information. But other than the strained conversation while he remote piloted the GJ supplied jet she had barely heard from him.

Any thoughts she might have had were cut off by the faint click as the door swung inward revealing Dr. Director. She hadn't expected that. Her eyes widened slightly before dropping back into a neutral mask, her posture shifting to something far more formal.

"Ms. Possible," Dr. Director said waving the girl into the house with a no-nonsense hand gesture. If Kim had been paying less attention to the foyer and more to the older woman she might have noticed the faint look of shock when she passed through the doorway. She might have noticed the ominously innocent click the door made when it swung shut. She might have noticed the hologram she wore everyday disappearing immediately after she crossed the threshold.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." Kim said, hiding her surprise as she followed the older woman into what looked like a living room. The hallway opened into an open space that presented a clear view of the lake she had noticed before. Wall to ceiling windows lined the far wall, the wall closest to her held a rather sophisticated entertainment system and the couch nearest her was occupied by a familiar young boy.

"Yes well we felt this would be easier if we were all present."

The words took several seconds to register for Kim. An overwhelming rush of dread flooded her. Wade was sitting in front of her. In the flesh. Looking like he would prefer to be anywhere else. An expression of pure guilt plastered on his face as he stared at the floor. She stopped walking. Halting at the entrance of the room, shifting into a loose defensive stance.

Danger signs were poking at her senses, urging her to run in the opposite direction. Dr. Director stopped next to Wade placing a hand on his shoulder, turning a one eyed glance at Kim. The sympathy in her eye was apparent, a concerned wrinkle appearing above her brow.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Wade said, the apology falling short at the expression on her face. Her gaze had fallen to the Kimmunicator on her wrist in disbelief. The green light that meant her P.K.H was up and running was gone. The urge to run grew stronger, a chill rushing over her as she recognized the intervention for what it was.

"This was never about GJ training," she spat the words out glaring at Dr. Director.

"Not GJ training, no, more like rehabilitation."

Kim flinched at the word, at the thought that she needed some type of help, that she had some kind of problem.

_You were dead for nearly fifteen minutes._

_ Your life isn't worth the world._

That night nearly a week before blared loudly in her mind. The look on Shego's face before she had disappeared, the recording of her revival she had watched repeatedly until Mai had overridden her access. She hadn't been able to come to terms with what she had seen in that video. Trying to come to terms with the girl she had become causing her to shut down. Torn between acknowledging how far she had gone and turning her confused anger towards the person forcing her to see the consequences of her actions.

She turned to the mirror mounted on the wall next to her, the barrier she had safely placed between herself and the PKH Kim falling to pieces. Like a distorted fun house mirror an emaciated version of her face looked back at her. Cheeks drawn in, paler than normal skin, even her hair had dulled out losing its shine and volume. An image she had refused to see for over four years.

Dependent on artificial software and supplements, she had tumbled off a cliff of problems and landed in the hole she had dug for herself. There was concern and sympathy and pity in the faces across from her. And an overwhelming look of fear that Wade kept shooting at her. She nearly took a step back before she realized it wasn't fear _of _her, but fear _for _her .It was enough to clear some of the self-deluding haze she had been in.

"And if I refuse?"

Competition was something that Kim lived for, she thrived on it. When a clear challenge presented itself her natural "Kim-ness" would stand at attention. Dr. Director's gaze hardened her gaze shifting to something behind Kim, nodding slightly.

"That's the beauty of it, Princess." The voice that had haunted her nights floated in from behind her. "No one said this was voluntary."

Normally it took a lot to catch Kim by surprise. Chasing mad scientists and super villains around the world on a weekly basis was a good way to hone your instincts. When monkey ninjas, spinning tops of doom, and temperamental death rays were flying every direction she didn't need to get caught off guard by someone sneaking up on her. She had enlisted Wade to help design a training program to prepare her for situations like that. The one thing the program never seemed to help with was knowing when her arch rival was near her until it was almost too late.

There were something's no one could expect. The tweebs finding a way to put a rocket propulsion system on the toaster was one of them. A certain plasma powered thief leaning on the wall behind her dressed in a modified GJ jumpsuit was another. The typically blue jumpsuit was black save for the piping on the sides that were Shego's signature shade of green. Slightly more formfitting on the villain the colors and the style of the jumpsuit were the only differences between the jumpsuit and her normal outfit.

For several seconds Kim just stared, watching the villain walk right past her while her shell shocked brain took far too long to process what was going on. By the time she had snapped out of it Shego was perched on the arm of the couch.

"Sit down, Kimmie." The words were firm, brooking no argument. But it didn't sound much like the Shego that Kim knew. There was no sarcasm in her voice, no implied smirk on her face. None of that infuriating confidence that Shego always flaunted.

"I'm not doing anything unti-"

"Sit. Down." Her argument fizzled at the order. Shego hadn't moved, the words hadn't been yelled, and instead she spoke with a quiet intensity that brooked no dispute. Their eyes never left each other as the teen found a seat on the nearest surface. The almost pained look in Shego's eyes was still there, like it had been when they had last seen each other. Kim sucked in a breath when she realized it mirrored how she felt.

For a moment she forgot what was going on. That she was being tricked into an intervention. She focused on the empty green eyes across from her, echoing an ache and sadness she knew all too well.

Shego blinked, a bored look falling into place and she moved to stand next to Betty, studying the teen closely. What she had seen in Kim's bedroom had been mere glimpses of the damage that had been done. Her anger fueled mind had reacted with barely any conscious thought leaving her with a scattering of adrenaline fueled images to sort through.

Now in broad daylight she could get a good look at the hero. There was something unsettling about seeing her arch-rival looking like an anorexic supermodel. There was still some fire left in the red heads eyes. A look that Shego know there was some fight left. The older woman spared a moment to hope that it would be enough to reverse the damage. She dropped into an armchair with negligent ease.

"Welcome to Chateau Renou, your home for the next few months. Or until your cleared by Wade, Betty, and myself" Shego smiled inwardly at the look of surprise at Dr. Directors first name.

"Cleared?" Kim's question was a whisper, her mind already handing her answers.

"Yes, Ms. Possible your health has deteriorated to a point where outside help is necessary," Dr. Director explained, "You will be cleared once certain criteria is met."

"And until then you get to stay here with me." Shego added blithely.

"What!" Kim's eyes widened, finally putting everything together. "The instructor is Shego."

The older woman didn't even flinch, her one eyed gaze never wavering.

"You are here for training, to get you back to the Kimberly we knew. The Kimberly that didn't need to rely on artificial stimulants to get by on a day to day basis. Shego is the most qualified to handle this situation."

It was like a slap to the face to hear those words from someone she had admired. A dull gnawing ache spread through her at the disappointment she could clearly hear. Thoughts of the choices she had made to destroy her body rose up. Reminding her that she was the one at fault. That she had made each choice knowing full well what the consequences would be. Developing the P.K.H to hide her deteriorating health from a brain surgeon mother. Creating the nanobot stimulant to get everything done, to keep her awake, to make her stay strong.

The part of her that was still looking for ways to escape sat down. Help was being forced on her, something she never would have asked for. Parts of her were still angry, pieces that wanted to fight her way out, wanted to rise up and rage like a truculent teenager. She put that aside a strange sense of understanding falling into place.

"Where do we start?" She dropped her head in resignation, missing the look Dr. Director shot at Shego. It was returned with a faint nod.

"You already have. Your bags were confiscated from the jet; your serum is being handed over to Wade." Dr. Director moved to stand in front of the teen that refused to lift her head. "You already noticed that you Kimmunicator deactivated when you entered the house, none of your technology will work here."

Kim traced the sleek cover of the device before slipping it off and tossing it onto the table in front of her. Ignoring the silence that lengthened as she studied her shoes. Neatly shined and well-worn they looked completely different now. The black stood out against the wood floor giving her something to focus on, anything to focus on other than the control she could feel slowly slipping through her hands. Wood was always interesting to look at. The expensive kinds always had all kinds of interesting shapes and lines cutting through it. The floor under her feet was a warm, rich, shade of brown that had an almost calming effect on her.

Until her shoes were joined by a pair of sleek boots that joined a black jumpsuit, breaking through her intense study of the floor. She had a single breathless moment of preparation before Shego dropped to a knee in front of her, blocking her view of the floor completely.

There was something sad about the way the older woman was looking at Kim, something that made her lift her head and study the planed surface of skin that made up Shego' face. It could have been her slowly fracturing state of mind but she seemed paler, dark circles standing out on otherwise flawless skin. A hand reached out to help her up and Kim watched her hand move to take it like she was watching from another point in the room.

Skin hit skin and a jolt seared through both of them, breaking the fog that was creeping across Kim's brain and waking Shego up completely. Twin shivers ran down their spines and they both pulled away at the same moment, a curious sense of emptiness taking hold. Shego's gaze stayed on Kim, watching the teen stare at her hand like it was a cobra preparing to strike. She put aside the faint tingling she could feel in her own hand and gestured for Dr. Director to leave.

"All right, let's get the tour over with." The words were harsher than she had wanted but they did the job. Kim's head snapped up just in time to watch Dr. Director and Wade blink out of existence. Shego smirked at the startled squawk issued from behind her as she kept walking down the hall, slowing her steps until she heard Kim catching up.

"Holograms, Kimmie, you should be familiar with the technology." Without waiting for a response she continued down the hallway making a right when they reached the entryway. "For now all you need to know is where the training room is," She gestured to a doorway on their left painted in a deep red, before moving up the stairs in front of them. "Other than the living room and kitchen the training room is all you need to be worried about don here." Shego paused on the second story landing watching Kim's eyes widen as she took in the view the floor to ceiling windows gave her.

The lake spread out behind the house barely visible in the darkness that had spread since her arrival. It was still a beautiful sight at night. A blanket of stars stretched across the sky, house lights twinkled from across the lake, and an untamed forest spread into the distance. Kim's mouth fell open slightly, even without much light to see by she could tell it would be even more breathtaking during the day.

Shego moved past her waving a hand at the hallway on the left.

"That hallway leads to my room and the library, both are off limits." Kim followed her down the hallway on the right, just catching a glimpse of a black doorway down the other hall. Something in Shego's tone made Kim want to snap at her, like she would during a fight.

"And how are you going to keep me out of them?" She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders as Shego stopped in front of a dark blue door. Her only answer was a smirk as the older woman pushed the door open gesturing Kim inside.

Light blue walls ran across the room, segmented by a series of windows in strategic places. A large bed graced the far wall and a matching dresser stood next to it. Her bags lay scattered across the bed and she was on them in an instant, anger flaring at the obvious manhandling of her things. Her clothes were still there but her spare Kimmunicator, laptop, grappling gun, and even her laser lipstick were gone. She whirled to face Shego, face darkening in anger, green eyes flashing.

"What the hell, Shego isn't it bad enough that I'm stuck here with you, you had to go through my stuff!" The villains eyes narrowed at Kim's tone, she took several steps into the room, leaning on the desk set against the wall, fighting the urge to go into full fight mode. Her bodies automatic reaction to Km after so many years of fighting first and talking later.

"I want you understand something Princess." She ran a finger over the desk she was leaning on. "You don't have any choices here. You are _my_ responsibility now. Which means you do what I tell you too."

"Screw yo-" Shego was in front of Kim before the teen realized she had moved. One second she was voicing her outrage and the next her view was filled with several feet of raging villain, her mouth firmly covered by a shaking hand.

"No, you do not get to argue. You don't get to explain or make excuses. You do not get to be angry because we went through your bags and took away the tools that were destroying you. You are _mine_ for as long as it takes to get my Kimmie back." The words dissolved into a hiss that escaped between her clenched teeth. Shego pulled her hand back, flexing it at her side for several seconds, staring down into wide green eyes. Her head dropped and she left the room, the door slamming shut behind her. Leaving Kim to fall back onto the bed, breaking the silence with a whisper.

"_My_ Kimmie. . ?"


	6. A Nights Account

A Price To Pay

Standard Disclaimer - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.

Story Specific Disclaimer – Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.

Rating- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.

Violence – I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.

Subtext – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.

So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.

**Author's note: RL sucks. End of story. My muse has been out of commission lately and I am not satisfied with how this chapter turned out. I humbly beg your forgiveness for it, so please don't flame me. **

Chapter Six- A Nights Account

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego sat back in the chair, letting her body sink comfortably into the cool leather embrace. Her hand rubbed at her eyes attempting to clear vision that had gone blurry an hour earlier. Reading through the reports that Wade had sent had taken longer than she could have anticipated. Page after page of detailed information linking every instance where Kim had increased her training regiment, taken on even more responsibility, and increased the amount of artificial nutrients being fed into her body.

Nearly twenty pages of research had been dedicated to the break-down of in the supplemental serum the teen had created. Schematics of nanobots that Shego could barely decipher and chemical combinations that made little sense to her sleep deprived mind.

A glance at the clock told her that it was somewhere near three a.m. With a sigh she pushed away from the desk and stood, letting her body stretch out completely. The telltale pops and clicks filled the room as her body realigned itself. Sitting in a chair for six hours hadn't done her any good.

Long fingers moved smoothly over the keyboard entering a command and sending a message on its way to Wade before locking down the computer. A permanent frown had worked its way onto her forehead as she had gone over the data he had sent her. Statistics, vitals, and the projections they had worked out all revolving around the inexplicable progress Kim had made over the past five days.

Five days.

Five days of retraining Kim's system to accept natural nourishment. That at least had been a challenge Shego had anticipated. The teens body had gone so long without the correct types of vitamins and minerals from natural sources. Wade had explained that any _normal_ person's body would have been destroyed already.

His analysis of the serum had turned up incredibly high levels of adrenaline and melatonin inhibitors. Amounts large enough to keep someone awake and running on an adrenaline high for at least week. Of course, as Wade had been kind enough to point out, Kim wasn't exactly the best example of a normal person. Years of crime fighting on a nearly daily basis had built up her tolerance to both hormones.

And when properly balanced meals had been introduced to her diet her malnourished body had leapt to the task of replenishing its reserves. Kim had attacked her meals with a single mindedness that would have shocked Shego in any other situation. A pattern had sprung up after a schedule had been established.

Shego would wake Kim up and lay out her prearranged meal and then they would train for several hours. They would break for a light lunch and then work on rebuilding Kim's strength. After dinner Kim generally made herself at home in the living room, leaving Shego with the rest of the house to wander.

The first day had been a strain for both of them and the morning training session had ended with the teen laid out on her back in exhaustion after hours of snarky comments and back handed remarks. Shego had offered her a hand up. A hand that had been stubbornly ignored as Kim somehow managed to roll herself to her feet and stagger out the door. Just in time for her to lose consciousness and be caught by Shego, effectively ending the training for the rest of the day.

The next day had been a surprise; Shego had found Kim waiting for her in the kitchen, already working her way through a bowl of cereal. In an unspoken agreement neither mentioned how Kim had made it to her bedroom the day before. A strained conversation accompanied them through breakfast as Shego attempted to put Kim at ease and the teen attempted to figure out why Shego would possibly be helping her.

The conversation had followed them to the training room where they had surprised each other with similar interests, and the hours had steadily ticked by without notice. It wasn't until Shego had taken the time to glance at her watch that they realized the training session had gone on for several more hours than the previous one. Something that Shego had made sure to inform Wade of.

Over the three days that had followed Shego had found herself slowly sinking into the work that helping rehabilitate Kim would require. After the second day Shego made sure to set an alarm for lunch so that they wouldn't let the time float by them again. On each morning that had followed Kim had been waiting for her in the kitchen, and her steadily expanding diet meant that Shego had a chance to show off her oft forgotten cooking skills. Something Kim had been thoroughly surprised by.

In turn Kim had slowly revealed a startlingly vast knowledge of music, adding to the list of things she and Shego had in common. Musical preferences had been exchanged and they soon found themselves working in the training room to various musical stylings. Ranging from folk music and techno to indie rock and classical.

Their conversations during those times could range from the mundane to the profound. Each slowly testing the waters and easily finding the boundaries of what could and could not be discussed. There was always a slightly stressed undercurrent to their interactions. The reason for why they were there an ever present force.

Most of Shego's free time, what little she actually had, was taken up by conference calls between Wade and Betty and her mother. If she had any time left after that she would drag herself down the stairs to join Kim in the living room where the teen would normally relax until sleep started to overcome her. Most times they would simply watch a movie or talk or challenge each other to a game of game of cards.

Shego had started to look forward to the time with Kim finding it almost too easy to slip into a friendly conversation with her. Without the constant fights and Drakken pitting them against each other a solid friendship had begun to form. Something they both hadn't even questioned. To them it was the most natural occurrence in the world.

Shego let out another sigh as Wade's response appeared on her communication device. She waved a plasma engulfed hand, effectively locking her office door before she stepped into the hallway. The entryway behind her slid shut conveniently hiding the office behind the façade of a wall. Her back connected with the wall and she leaned against it allowing herself to process Wade's message.

_Something is speeding up her recovery._

Kim's recovery was occurring too quickly to be natural according to all the tests they had run. The entire house had been rigged to monitor her progress, from how much she ate to how her body processed the food. Her energy levels had increased by over twenty percent in the short time she had been at the safe house. Wade's calculations had clearly stated that levels that high shouldn't have occurred until somewhere around her second month of retraining.

According to Wade her increased appetite was also raising some warnings. Kim's body shouldn't have been able to adapt that easily. Much like a vegetarian suddenly introducing meat into their system once again, Kim should have been rejecting her increased diet not asking for more. And Wade had no explanation for what was happening. His covert tests had revealed nothing out of the ordinary other than a slightly higher body temperature. There were no more nanobots in her system. All the artificial drugs had been flushed. In any other situation he would have congratulated Shego on a job well done.

But they both knew that with Kim it couldn't be that easy.

The green skinned woman pushed away from the wall slipping down the hallway that separated her and Kim's rooms. She stopped inches from the blue door that marked Kim's, shoulders slumped. Without an explanation for Kim's startling turn-around from Wade finding an answer fell squarely on Shego's shoulders. Leaving her with questions that now had to be answered. She spared a second to consider the fall out that could only result in her tenuous friendship with the teen disappearing instantly.

_Too good to be true._

She let her hands bunch into fists, faint bursts of plasma radiating from them before she released a deep breath and turned away from the door. Making it to the edge of the hall before a faint noise stopped her. In that moment she could have made any choice, gone in any direction. But at the sound of a muffled shout from Kim's bedroom she was back tracking. Standing in the room's entrance before she had a chance to consider her actions.

The door slipped shut behind her without a sound and she edged forward at the sight of the teen tangled in her sheets. Wrapping around Kim with vice like precision the sheets held her arms and legs fast trapping her on her back. A keening noise slipped from the teens lips; face contorted in a grimace that hit Shego with almost physical force. She was by the beds side in an instant hands reaching for the covers in an attempt to free the teen and somehow ease her distress.

Moving as gently as she could while still releasing the blankets hold Shego worked Kim free of her prison. Each time the teen moved harshly Shego froze doing her best to keep from waking her. Inch by inch she managed to drag the blankets away from Kim until she lay curled up in some semblance of sleep on the bed. Shego took in the erratic jerks that shook Kim's body every few minutes, the pained whimpers that accompanied each sharp movement and reacted the only way she knew how.

Ignoring every instinct that told her to not risk waking the teen she kicked off her shoes and joined Kim on the bed, focusing on the muscles she could feel twitching even in sleep. Gathering Kim into her arms she scooted back into a seated position against the headboard with Kim wrapped firmly in her arms. Shaking arms latched onto her in an unconscious effort to seek protection from whatever terrors haunted the teen.

Shego watched in silent wonder as the teen fitted herself against her with childlike abandon, reveling in how naturally they fit together. A warm tingle raced under her skin. Running one hand through the teen's hair she made soft sounds of encouragement like she could remember her mother doing when she had been younger. Minutes passed as she held Kim and she felt it the instant the teen passed from fitful sleep into a slumber free of dreams.

She let a smile cross her face as she gazed at Kim's peaceful face. Five days and it had already begun to regain it's all too familiar heart shape. Her fingers traced a not quite gaunt cheek and she brushed several strands of hair away from Kim's face before attempting to slip off the bed and out of the room. A heart shattering whimper rose up once she had successfully moved away from Kim. The beginnings of another night terror making itself known as soon as she lost contact with the teen.

Fingers crossed she waited several moments hoping that the Kim would settle back into sleep. Instead she found herself once again soothing the teen as she began to thrash. This time when the teen fell into a calm sleep Shego stayed where she was, casting her gaze to the window where she could just make out the faint lightening of the sky that marked the suns ascension.

Several hours passed as she tracked the sunrise's progress drinking in the silence that surrounded her and the calmly beating rhythm of Kim's heart. A rhythm that her own heart was unknowingly mimicking. Leaving her mind free to wander, drifting towards the conversation that would happen in a few hours and just how easily her body reacted to having Kim near her. A complication she was doing her best to ignore.

It wasn't until she could feel the faint stirring as Kim attempted to rouse herself that she finally slipped from the room. Leaving behind a faint smell of lavender, taking with her more thoughts of a red headed conundrum and feelings she was having a hard time fighting.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_It started the same way it always did. Taking her back to the day Shego had slipped into her room and confronted her. The day she had come back to life. She found herself watching her own collapse from right beside the older woman. Everything around her blurring until the only things in focus were her convulsing form and Shego. _

_She was always paralyzed, reliving the worst moment of her life as a helpless bystander. Forced to watch with painful clarity as her chest stopped moving and a high pitched keening noise erupted around her. With a start Kim realized the sound had slipped from Shego, her arch rivals face was torn in a mask of pain that Kim had never noticed before. _

_The dream shifted and she found that she could move, tentative steps taking her to the form that knelt rigidly next to her body. Shego's fists were clenched at her sides and time slowed down for Kim. Every muscle stood out against her skin with controlled anger. Just as she was close enough to touch the villain Shego's head snapped up, eyes of green fire boring into Kim's with an intensity that sent her stumbling backwards. _

_Shego's arm snagged her wrist too quickly for her to react and she found her skin tingling where the villain was touching her. With a gasp she tore her eyes away from Shego's and turned to her arm where an inky blackness was starting to spread. Seeping from Shego's hand and up her arm, there was just enough time for Kim to notice a faintly familiar pattern on the inside of the older woman's wrist before the darkness claimed her. _

_Overwhelming blackness pressed against her, forcing her to the ground. Limbs flailed, shoved, and fought to remove the oppressing weight that covered her. Eyes strained against the gloom, barely making out a faint glow to her right. She scrambled towards it. Dragging her self forward on hands and knees that rebelled against the movements. Icy tendrils crawled across her body causing skittering sensations that made her lose sight of the light. _

_She scrabbled against the shadows that surrounded her, shoving and scraping with growing hysteria. Low whimpers fell out of her drawn up from some deep well of fear inside of her. And then it was gone. One minute she was being suffocated by a never-ending scourge of pitch blackness, the next she was bathed in light and warmth. A pulsing energy of never-ending light scattering the surrounding shadows that seemed to radiate from everywhere at once. _

_Leaving her in a cocoon of security that she hadn't felt since the night Shego had revived her. She let herself float along; enraptured by the sensations moving through her, marveling at the tranquility she could feel tugging her gently towards wakefulness. With a sigh her eyes grew heavy lidded leaving her in blackness once again. This time however she had comforting warmth and the faint smell of lavender surrounding her, bringing with it a sense of peace._

Kim's nose twitched slightly at the unfamiliar smell. It wasn't totally unpleasant but it was just enough to drag her slowly towards wakefulness. There was also a faint light shining through her eyelids that made it very hard to stay half asleep for long. With a half yawn half groan she rolled onto her side almost missing the faint warmth the space next to her was still emitting.

Almost, but not quite.

Her head shot up off the pillows immediately as she stared at the spot near her headboard, attempting to locate the source of the random warmth. There was a clear depression where she had been laying and another depression by the top of the bed. It was then that she realized the covers that were normally wrapped around her had been removed from the bed altogether. And that the smell of lavender was stronger where the bed was warmer.

Gears clicked together in her head matching the comforting scent with the green skinned woman she was sharing the house with. At the same moment Kim realized she hadn't woken up with a scream lodged in her throat. She gathered a pillow to her chest letting the fragrance wrap around her while she judged how much she had missed Shego's exit by.

The fact that the bed was still warm meant it must have been a matter of minutes. The indentation in the mattress told her the villain must have stayed with her for most of the night.

_She fought off my nightmares. . . _

Green eyes focused on the ceiling for a long moment before Kim rolled off the bed, thoughts of having pale arms wrapped around her while she was actually awake floated through her half-asleep brain. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her brain caught up with her thoughts and she rolled off the bed, her feet brushed against a pair of shoes that confirmed her suspicions.

"Shego. . ." the word was a whisper as Kim bent down and carried them to her desk, placing them on the wood before she started to change. Indistinct noises from the first story told her that Shego was already up and probably waiting for her. She put her mind to the puzzle she had woken up to.

The nightmares had been haunting her since the night Shego confronted her, leaving Kim with less sleep than usual. Waking up to an overpowering sense of safety that had obviously been caused by the woman she had only begun to trust was unsettling. And at the same time it was electric. The thought of Shego holding her while she slept went way beyond comforting.

Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts, concentrating instead on how it would feel to tease the older woman about her late night visit. The teen could almost see her face, a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. Shego's shoes in hand she headed down the hallway, letting her door slide shut behind her.

She held the shoes slightly behind her as she rounded the corner that led to the kitchen. She didn't even need the noise to know where Shego would be her body seemed to have a built in Shego detector. No matter where the villain was in the house Kim could generally find her. Kim expected Shego to be sitting at the table waiting for her, for the first time since they had started eating together. She had enjoyed catching the older woman off guard by beating her to the kitchen table each morning.

Instead a rigid figure stood in the kitchens entrance, arms crossed in a gesture of annoyance Kim always associated with the instance before Shego would yell at Dr. Drakken. The stance stopped Kim short, any thoughts of teasing the villain fleeing her mind.

An unfamiliar black outfit covered the older woman's body. During their time in the house Kim had seen Shego in several variations of the long sleeved modified jumpsuits that most GJ agents wore. Various hues of green, blue, and black seemed to make up the villains wardrobe. But standing before her was a different sight all together.

A black button up with the sleeves rolled halfway up her arms tucked into a pair of dark form fitting skinny jeans perfectly. A white pair of high tops and a white belt finished the outfit off, leaving Kim with a distinctly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Which only intensified as Shego stepped forward, arms still crossed, face set in stone.

"We have a problem, Kimmie."


	7. A Friendships Significance

A Price To Pay

Standard Disclaimer - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.

Story Specific Disclaimer – Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but that is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.

Rating- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.

Violence – I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed they are really depends on how well I can write them.

Subtext – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.

So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.

**A.N: I'm probably going to come back and re-do this chapter, I tore apart the original copy so I really apologize if things don't make much sense. **

Chapter Seven - A Friendships Significance

KPKPKPKP

Kim turned the coffee cup around in her hands watching the brown liquid slope up the sides. With a sigh she continued to study the drink with interest doing her best to look anywhere but the kitchen entrance, where she could hear Shego moving around. A distinct rolling in her stomach was keeping her from trying to drink the coffee Shego had placed in front of her.

Part of her wanted to jump from the table and run for her room. Hiding under her covers couldn't have been more appealing. A larger part of her brain had shut that idea down in no time flat, insistently pointing out that she didn't have anything to run from. Her biggest secrets had already been laid out. M.A.I, her training and hologram technology, the supplemental injections. She had nothing left for the older woman to discover, except for. . .

Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts immediately dismissing the answers her brain was providing, leaving her to divine the future from her mug. With no other answers forthcoming she was left staring into space. A distinct furrow appearing on her forehead.

She didn't even hear Shego move up to the table or see the worried expression crossing the older woman's face as she watched Kim begin to chip away at her cup. The file landing next to her hand, however, caused her to nearly jump out of the chair in reflex. Halting the motion just as Shego sat next to her.

A faint blush worked its way up her neck at the natural reaction, she could feel Shego's eyes practically boring a hole into her brain. Kim's fingers worked at chipping the paint off of the mug for several seconds before tapering fingers wrapped around it, tugging her victim out of her reach. Forcing her to face the older woman who was watching her with a mixture of apprehension and fear.

There was a slight flicker in Shego's expression when their eyes met; an almost imperceptible tremor tore her focus away from the teen and to the folder in front of her. When you fought someone as often as she and Shego had you learned everything about their body. How it moved, how they reacted, what the shifting of their feet meant. All it took was a single moment of hesitation for Kim to realize Shego was nervous. And her stomach dropped to her feet with the realization.

Her arch foe had always exuded an aura of confidence that you could practically feel when she walked into a room. It was an undeniably exciting quality that both she and Shego had in common, making it easy for them to butt heads over anything. Two naturally powerful personalities like theirs were bound to be at odds with each other.

It was something that made going toe to toe with the pale skinned woman so exhilarating. Even in the barely healthy state Kim was in that electrifying undercurrent was still present. During small talk, training, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But now Shego was sitting in the chair next to her fiddling with a pen looking for all the world like she would rather be doing anything else.

Shego took a deep breath and attempted to school her features, ignoring the lethargy that was slowly sinking into her system. With a sip from the cup in front of her she flipped the file open, pushing it in front of Kim.

"This is the information Wade collected on your _condition_ when you first got here." There was a gesture towards a page filled with familiar terms and red numbers, easily detailing just how far the teen had let her system go. Kim inhaled sharply at the number of vital statistics marked in red, nearly 96% showing dangerous levels. Knowing what she was doing to her body on an incremental level was one thing, having the full picture shoved at her was another.

"And this is the problem we can't seem to solve," Shego said her voice dropping slightly as she pulled up another paper. Kim's eyes immediately took in the total lack of red on the page. An exact duplicate of the chart she had just been looking at the, differences were startling. She reacted habitually placing them side by side and automatically looking for the dates.

_Five days._

Her mind froze refusing to acknowledge what she was looking at. Mental calculations were halted totally stalled by four little numbers and a slash. Her vision narrowed, zooming in on the statistics showing a twenty percent increase in everything. No nanobots or out of control adrenaline levels. Her melatonin was still low, just low enough to be explained by her nightmares. The nanobots that had been present in every test she had ever run on herself had apparently vanished completely.

"That isn't possible." The words slipped out on a whisper her eyes widening as she turned to Shego. The older woman was watching her with narrowed eyes that shone with relief as she took in Kim's shocked expression.

"The words anything's possible for a Possible come to mind, Kimmie." A smirk melted the worried expression off Shego's face. Leaving Kim to wonder if they had both suddenly gone crazy. One minute she was facing a clearly agitated and confrontational super powered woman and the next Shego was looking at her with barely veiled happiness. Her cheeks colored slightly as she realized just what Shego had been looking for.

"You thought I was cheating, that I'd found some way to sneak who knows what into this house to keep myself going." Kim pushed away from the table, glaring down at the pale skinned woman. Her chair fell onto the floor sliding several feet away. "That whatever progress I was making was fake!"

The teen's volume rose, moving away from the table she paced towards the living room anxiety showing. Shego jumped after her ignoring the sound her own chair made as it fell to the floor as well. She caught Kim just as she crossed into the living room stopping her with a firm hand around her wrist. With a slight pull she forced Kim to face her ignoring the faint flush covering the teens face.

"What else were we supposed to think Kim? That you were magically recovering, that by some stroke of luck my healing abilities had rubbed off on you." Shego's grip tightened as Kim attempted to pull away. "Unfortunately for you we had to go with what we know and as far as anyone is concerned you were using drugs to keep your body going. Forcing chemicals and nanobots and going days without food or sleep. And if you missed your injections we both know what cou-would happen."

Kim's face paled slightly as Shego's voice cracked slightly, the pale skinned woman's face was a mix of emotions. All of them leaning towards mild hysteria. Shego was doing her best to not throttle the teen; there was a distinct blurring around her vision that meant she hadn't had enough sleep lately. Kim wrenched her hand out of Shego's grip taking a halting step forward that left her nearly toe to toe with the taller woman.

"So you just assume that I'm abusing my body again. That there can't be some other explanation. That me getting better automatically means that I'M doing something to myself." Kim's voice rose again leaving both sets of ears ringing slightly. "I thought something had changed over the past week. That you would have given me the benefit of the doubt before accusing me, like any friend would."

Her face flushed as she watched comprehension dawn on Shego's face. Kim's anger suddenly started to make sense. She took a step towards the red head, a move that was mirrored as Kim stumbled back in an attempt to put some space between them. There was something close to understanding in the look Shego was giving her and it made her stomach turn over.

"If I thought there was any other explanation, Kim I wouldn't have bothered to ask you. I wouldn't be telling you what was going on."

"You're not telling me anything, you're accusing me." She shot back. Anger flared in both women as they stared at each other for several seconds, neither wanting to back down. Kim's control wavered slightly as she stared up at Shego. The expression on the villains face was so familiar that she reacted automatically. This was the expression of the Shego she was used to. An irritated Shego staring at her from close range could only mean one thing, _fight._

Her stance shifted, the slightest transfer of weight was all Shego had to warn her before a fist was whipping towards her face at a speed Kim shouldn't have been capable of. Lethargic muscles sprang into action and her half asleep brain sent off signals to respond properly to an outside attack. Forgetting for an instance that it was Kim who was attacking her she lit up catching the smaller fist with negligent ease.

Several shocked seconds went by before either of them realized what had happened. Green flames licked up their hands, entwining around the fist locked in Shego's grip. Kim had the very clear thought that her hand should have be burning, skin blistering under the heat she knew Shego's plasma could exert. But the flames simply licked playfully around joined hands that slowly loosened their grip.

All anger faded away as Shego attempted to pull away her hand still burning green fire. Kim grabbed Shego's wrist just as the flames went out and the older woman's wide eyed gaze met hers.

"Do it again," Kim said her fingers easily slipping between Shego's in a move that seemed completely natural. She could feel the paler woman's muscles shift and her heart rate pick up and then the fire was back. This time Kim was ready for it and the shock of seeing her hand within the flames was gone, an intense feeling of rightness in its place.

Even without being able to feel the heat of the flames the overwhelming sense of power was still there. It was an exhilarating feeling to have her hand inside something so dangerous. She had felt what Shego's plasma could do, had seen her cut through reinforced steel beams and send Drakken hurtling across a lair with a single bolt.

Her fingers slipped from Shego's and she traced a pattern across the green skinned woman's hand. Fingers moving through the flames, fascinated by the way the fire seemed to move with her, like it was welcoming her. Both woman shivered as an overwhelming feeling rippled through them. This time when Shego pulled away Kim didn't stop her, leaving them both staring at each other.

"I guess you have rubbed off on me," Kim said in a small voice eyes narrowing as she watched Shego. The brunette looked like she was ready to start searching the room for hidden cameras to make sure she wasn't being set up. Her intense gaze fell on Kim and the redhead automatically raised her arms, a smirk slipping onto her face. "No battle suit or plasma resistant gloves, Shego."

The villain's expression dropped, eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropped open working silently for several seconds before she clamped it shut with an audible click. Shocked green eyes pinned Kim to her spot as she watched the taller woman fumble for some sort of explanation. A pale arm lifted into a half thought out gesture and Kim lifted her hand in response, catching a flickering ball of plasma.

"Your battle suit wouldn't let you do that and plasma gloves would have just deflected it," Shego explained the awe in her voice catching Kim off guard, "How are you doing that, Kimmie?" Kim jumped slightly when Shego's hand slipped into the flames, half expecting something to explode. Instead she found herself staring at her empty hand when Shego pulled away, taking the plasma with her.

With a negligent flick of her wrist Shego put out the plasma, feeling some of her equilibrium return now that Kim's hand wasn't covered in green flames. Her mind shifted to factor in the new information that could easily explain Kim's rapidly occurring recovery. She considered what would have happened to any nanobots in her own system and realized they would have been eradicated immediately, just like Wade's results had shown.

Her eyebrows pulled together in a frown as she realized just how impossible it was for Kim to suddenly be withstanding her plasma without extraordinary measures. Her mind jumped to the night she had revived Kim, remembering the unexpected feeling that had passed through her with the white burst of plasma. She thought about the tingle she had felt every time they had brushed against each other during training or during their time together in the house. With a click the pieces fell together and she turned to stare at Kim again watching the teens eyes track her movement, green eyes widening slightly.

Her hand shot out faster than Shego could follow and Kim's grip tightened as the thief attempted to pull away.

"What the hell, Kimmie?" She said, startled by the intensity of the teens grip. Her struggling stopped when Kim's fingers moved over the soft skin on her wrist, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

"I've never noticed this before," Kim whispered following the black ink that marked a familiar pattern into the thief's skin.

"What I can't have a tattoo without your permission?" Shego pulled her arm away from the teen, crossing them over her chest. Kim's hand hung in the air for several seconds before it dropped to her side. She ignored the instinct to snap a retort at Shego instead focusing on the pale skinned woman with starling intensity. The expression on her face nearly made Shego's knees give out.

"I need to show you something," she stepped towards the taller woman hesitantly," and I think it might explain how I've been getting better so fast." The teen's voice was barely more than a whisper and her hands shook slightly as she as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Shego recognized the movement and instantly turned her back on the teen, shutting her eyes before realizing just how stupid she probably looked. Light footsteps and a tap on her forehead let her know that Kim was standing in front of her. A groan escaped as she opened her eyes, catching sight of the chesire grin the redhead wore.

The redhead had her hand over her heart just above her sports bra like she was waiting to recite the pledge of allegiance. She stepped closer to Shego, grin fading as she let her hand drop. Shego followed the movement, attempting to look anywhere but the smooth expanse of skin now laid out in front of her. An out of place color on Kim's skin stopped her. She zeroed in on the pale pattern, her world shifted as it resolved into an exact copy of her tattoo in the same shade as her own skin.

She sucked in a shocked breath ignoring Kim's intense gaze she stepped forward reaching out to touch the design, she stopped millimeters from her target flipping her right hand over she inspected her wrist. Looking from her tattoo to the skin above the red heads heart, the exact spot she had somehow pounded the life back into Kim. Silence reigned for several seconds while she slowly made sense of what she was seeing. Green eyes grew distant for several minutes as Shego recalled a conversation she had had years ago.

"How?" Her eyes met Kim's and the teen shook her head slightly.

"I don't know it was there after you left the night I. . . That night." She smiled slightly, "It surprised me too. But MAI couldn't find anything on it and I was coming here in a few days so I pushed it aside." She turned away from Shego her expression dropping, shoulders slumping, as she shuffled towards the couch. "I've done that with a lot of things lately."

There was a hollow quality to her voice, something Shego had never heard from the teen before. Gone was the peppy, perky, slightly endearing attitude that was very Kim. Instead she could almost physically see the teen turning herself inside out, drawing herself inward in an obvious attempt to disappear. The older woman let out a breath in an attempt to regain her equilibrium and attempt to shut out the pounding in her head. The revelations and high flying emotion of the past hour were slowly combing with her lack of sleep.

With her back to Shego Kim had a few moments to study herself in the glass, a transparent reflection that shook her already fragile state of mind. Gone was the lean, cultivated, strong image she was used to seeing. Now she cut a gaunt figure of skin and bones. Workout clothes that would have once fit snugly around a well-defined and shapely body hung loosely in place, barely staying on her thin frame. A roaring sound filled her ears, leaving her in a tunnel of noise as the blood rushed to her head. Her vision narrowed, focusing completely on the likeness in front of her.

A sob left her throat, sounding far off against the pounding in her head. She wouldn't have noticed that she had fallen to her knees if her mirror image hadn't done the same. The sob became a choking wail, control completely slipping from her grasp as she sat shaking, unable to tear her eyes away from the image. A voice called out to her, quiet at first, gaining volume and force each time, shaping her name. And then the shaking wasn't being caused completely by her own body, a figure in black cut into the image on the glass in front of her.

Green eyes appeared in front of her pulling her away from the precipice she was teetering on. She focused on Shego's face, wide eyes shone with worry, pale skin was slightly flushed, her movements were jerky, almost frantic. Lips moved shaping sounds she was familiar with but couldn't quite make out. Somehow she knew that Shego was saying her name, calling out to her, but she could barely make out the sounds, like an annoying buzz it flitted through her consciousness.

With a final shake Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and dragged her off the ground, wrapping another arm under her knees she cradled Kim to her. The older woman's heart dropped when she received a halfhearted mumble as a reaction. She deposited Kim on the couch arranging limp limbs in a reclined position as she knelt near the teens head. Kim's eyes tracked her movement but they were glassy and almost lifeless. The teens face was paler than she had seen it since they had come to the test house and as she watched tears slipped down Kim's face.

Without thinking she reached out to brush them away. The moment their skin connected a static charge popped up between them, sending coursing energy through them. For both of them it was like the night in Kim's bedroom all over again. Their eyes locked and Shego let out a sigh of relief when she realized Kim was actually looking at her, a faint spark alive behind sad green eyes. Kim shifted slightly not bothering to try and stop the tears slipping down her face as she faced Shego.

"I-I destroyed myself." The words were faint, barely above a whisper. If she hadn't been sitting right next to the teen Shego would have missed them. A chill ran down her spine and she moved closer to Kim. A hand lifted the teens chin, forcing her to look up.

"No Kimmie, you didn't destroy yourself. We can fix this," Shego smiled slightly her free hand wrapping around Kim's; "We _are_ fixing this. That's what friends do right?"

"Yeah," Kim drew in a ragged breath letting a smile slip onto her face at the older woman's words. A pleasant warmth moved over her body, chasing away the cold that had, moments before, caused her body to shake uncontrollably. "That's what friends do."

Shego's response was lost on her as her eyes started to grow heavy, the emotional turmoil of the past hour sending her body in a fast spiral towards sleep. With a smirk Shego watched Kim's face relax into sleep, even marred by faint tear tracks Kim's face held a childlike peacefulness that the older woman found herself watching for several minutes. It wasn't until her knees started to go numb that she moved.

Standing up Shego yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. A hand she found captured as she moved away from the edge of the couch, caught in Kim's firm grasp. Half open green eyes looked up at her a sleepy grin spreading. There was a slight pull, the force more than her desperately over taxed body could handle. She found herself tucked against a warm body, Kim's eyes already closing again.

"_Friends_ take care of each other." Was the all the explanation she received before Kim's arm draped itself firmly over her waist. The moments shock passed as her sleep deprived body fell into the red heads clutches. A hand worked its way into her hair smoothing it in a soothing pattern that was half planned half instinct. Shego never noticed the low hum of pleasure that left her throat; her breathing had already evened out, her hearts slowing beat leading the way to a much needed rest.

She never saw the wide green eyes that traced her face, memorizing every relaxed detail. Never felt the hand caress the dark circles under her eyes or the tears that slipped from the red heads eyes. Never felt the red head snuggle closer, the slim arm around her waist tightening slightly, and a hand tucking her head against Kim's shoulder. Never saw Kim's eyes un-focus as she got lost in thoughts about the green skinned enigma wrapped in her arms. Eyes that didn't close until several hours had gone by.

**Author's note: Run for the hills the story is finally starting to connect all the bits and pieces and take some turns towards well where it needs to go. On a positive note, stuff actually went down in this chapter. We have teen heroes finally getting serious reality checks, ex-villains sort of getting some TLC, and mysterious tattoos explaining some questions. Next chapter we get some quiet time with the girls, maybe some powers getting tested, and of course Samhain is just around the corner.**


	8. An Explanations Value

A Price To Pay

**Standard Disclaimer** - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.  
**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but hat is only because I felt that there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.  
**Rating**- M for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.  
**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.  
**Subtext** – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.  
So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.

Any and all comments are always welcome.

Chapter Eight- An Explanations Value

_Buzz. . . Buzz . . . _

The faint feeling of something vibrating nearby wormed its way into the peaceful half sleep Kim had been in for the past few hours. With the very warm body pressed against her front she had let herself float in a state of semi consciousness she was considering never leaving. All she had to do was convince Shego to stay there with her and it would be perfect. From the way the dark haired woman kept shifting in her arms Kim was sure it would take some work.

_Buzz. . . Buzz …_

Shego's body stiffened and Kim kept her breathing steady, a slight intake of breath let her know Shego was awake and confused by their positioning. When Kim first woke up her reaction had been the same, finding that they had curled up against each other in their sleep was a surprise she didn't mind waking up too. But she had a feeling that Shego wouldn't quite share her feelings on the matter by the way her body had tensed up.

_Buzz. . . Buzz. . . _

This time the vibrations nearly caused Kim's eyes to pop open as Shego shifted slightly and a faint rustle accompanied the shifting of her legs. With meticulous slowness Shego managed to reach the persistently buzzing cell phone. Kim did her best to stay relaxed focusing on her breathing while she listened to the faint click of the phone being answered.

A clearly agitated voice started up before Shego had a chance to speak.

"Shayna Erin Gowen! We had an agreement; I won't hesitate to send Willam and Waldram over there." The voice was loud enough that the teen could make out the words even though Shego was obviously doing her best to lower the call volume. The pale skinned woman turned in Kim's loose embrace, attempting to project her voice low enough to not bother the seemingly sleeping red head.

"Máthair, tá mé buartha." Kim cracked her eyes open not able to hide her surprise at hearing the smooth brogue on Shego's voice. A cloth covered back was turned to her and she opened her eyes completely watching Shego cup the phone slightly. Whatever she had said was not well received, a slew of words in the same language flew from the phone. To which Shego responded in the same hushed voice, switching back to English with an agitated huff.

"I fell asleep."

"We had an agreement Shayna, we were supposed to talk four hours ago. You can't disappear again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ma," Shego rubbed her forehead and Kim could almost see the apologetic look on her face, "Samhain is only a few weeks away and I said I would be there." The sincerity in her tone surprise Kim she had never heard the older woman's voice sound that way. As Shego said good bye to her mother Kim didn't bother to feign sleep. She watched Shego's shoulders shift slightly almost as though she was about to lean back into the redhead.

A quick turn and Kim was staring into reproachful green eyes. A look that told her she hadn't been fooling anyone. She offered up a half grin and a shrug. Shego just shook her head slightly a faint twinkle in her eye.

"You really need to work on your acting, Princess."

"You're the one that decided to use me as a cuddle buddy." Kim smiled triumphantly at the faint blush that spread over Shego's cheeks. The comment seemed to pull Shego's focus to the fact that they were still very much snuggled up on the couch. She had the grace to turn a pointed look to the arm Kim had draped possessively over her waist.

"Are you complaining?" Kim's blush was more impressive than Shego's had been, a flush that disappeared under her collar. She gave a tiny cough and hesitated for a second before turning more towards Shego. The mischievous grin that had been on the older woman's face faded at the uncertainty she could see on Kim's face. The red head was chewing her lower lip slightly, eyes lifting to meet Shego's. All thoughts of teasing the teen left Shego at the seriousness in Kim's eyes.

"No, I'm not."

Air rushed out of Shego's lungs, there was no joking tone to Kim's words. No shift in the unfiltered look she had trained on the pale skinned woman. Vibrant, albeit hesitant, honesty was staring her right in the face and it took her several seconds to process exactly what Kim had said. There was no mistaking the look she was receiving, coupled with their position, and the fact that her heart was working a little harder she wasn't hearing things.

A few seconds of hesitation was all it took for Kim's heart to sink. She removed her arm from Shego's waist, too busy studying the couches surface to catch Shego's startled look as the older woman put the pieces together.

"Uhm. . . Never mind." Kim kept her eyes focused anywhere but Shego, sitting up in an attempt to get off the couch. "I'm just going to . . . oh."

Her escape from the couch was short lived as a set of lips brushed against hers and she found herself looking into a pair of twinkling green eyes.

"I'm not complaining either, Princess."

It was like diving into a warm pool of sunlight, a feeling that wrapped itself around both women. Driving past walls and barriers they had both built cutting straight to the core. A burst of pure emotion sent a tickle through Kim drawing her even closer to the dark haired woman. She searched her face for any signs of deception even though she knew there was none to find.

Then she was pulling Shego forward, locking her hands behind the taller woman's neck, for a longer more prolonged period of contact that left them both slightly out of breath. Shego pulled back first, letting her forehead rest against Kim's for several seconds. Several seconds of silence passed before a soft chuckle escaped Shego. Her silently shaking body causing Kim to pull away and study her face. Laughter wasn't something she had expected.

"S. . .Sorry. But this isn't how I imagined that would happen." Shego leaned back slightly forgetting for an instant where she was situated on the couch.

Forgetting how close they were to the edge of the couch, that her legs were comfortably tangled with Kim's. For a second it seemed like gravity her body was immune to gravity as she teetered on the verge of falling, she had enough time to watch the smile melt off of Kim's face before they were both falling through air. The resulting impact knocked the air out of the dark haired woman.

_That did not just happen._

Shego kept her eyes closed hoping beyond hope that she had just imagined the last few moments. But the weight resting comfortably on her chest didn't move. Instead it let out a giggle that grew louder as she cracked one eye open and let out a groan. Strands of red fell across her chest framing Kim's laughing face. Her hands rested on Shego's stomach comfortably propping up her chin as she watched the older woman.

"Smooth Shayna, real smooth."

Shego's eyes widened, combined with their current position Kim couldn't contain her laughter. Her forehead rested against Shego's collarbone, body shaking as she giggled. Leaving Shego with a shaking mass of red hair obscuring her view.

"Kimmie, what did you just call me!" Shego asked shifting her weight onto her elbows and sitting up slightly. Forcing Kim to move with her.

"Shayna." The red heads response was a little too smug for Shego's liking, she was enjoying herself way too much.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know that there's a lot we need to talk about. Other than then the obvious."

Shego let herself fall back against the carpet she let out a sigh and rubbed her face in an attempt to stave off the head ache she could feel forming. She felt Kim shift softly against her before smaller hands captured her own. It was easy to forget about a headache when Kim's face was that close to hers, deep green eyes focusing on her with startling intensity.

Warm lips pressed against hers for an instant and she shifted forward, lengthening the contact when she felt Kim shift away. Leaving them both in a sitting position when they finally broke away. Fingers intertwined in an easy embrace. They both jumped slightly when a low rumble broke through the silence. Kim looked at her stomach guiltily.

"I think we can table this _particular_ discussion for now." Shego teased as she got to her feet and helped Kim up, not breaking the contact their hands had established once. They moved into the kitchen together only separating their hands when Shego started to pull things out of the cabinets. Giving her a chance to figure out where to start.

"Only my parents call me that."

"Well I think it suits you," Kim moved to the other side of the counter leaning against it as she watched Shego, "It's unique." Shego faltered slightly, pausing as she turned towards the refrigerator. Her cheeks colored slightly at the compliment and she focused on getting what she would need from the fridge.

_1 point Kimmie._

She cleared her throat slightly before pushing a cutting board in front of Kim along with an onion and green pepper. Kim fidgeted for a few seconds looking from the items in front of her to the pale skinned woman. A dark eyebrow lifted.

"You really don't want my help cooking." She moved to push the cutting board away from her, stopping when pale hands closed over her wrists.

"Why not?" There was a familiar teasing glint in Shego's eyes and Kim could almost hear the older woman's thoughts.

"Things tend to go wrong when I go near a kitchen." She muttered the words, a slight pout gracing her features that Shego found endearing. Torn between laughing and testing the truth behind those words Shego settled on pulling Kim around to her side of the counter. Positioning her properly she guided Kim's hand to the knife, taking the teen through the motions a few times before releasing her.

"Well we'll just limit your cooking to chopping vegetables, okay?" That got her a piece of onion thrown at her face and a smile. She caught the projectile in her mouth earning a laugh from Kim. The teasing ran easily between them as they worked together, with Shego doing most of the cooking. They spent more time watching each other move around the kitchen than talking. The only pause in activity came when Shego pulled out two plates and deposited the omelets onto them. Once they were both sitting at the counter Kim broke the silence.

"So, tell me about this 'agreement' you made with your mom." Shego fidgeted with her food, taking a bite to buy herself some time to organize her response.

"When I went to Betty to help you it was my job to find a location. We needed somewhere that you wouldn't recognize, a place with serious security."

"That's how I knew something was off that first day, I was trying to figure out when GJ had upgraded." Shego let out a laugh at that, letting one hand rest on the counter.

"Betty has been trying to get her hands on this houses schematics for years." Shego paused debating for a second what she should tell Kim. Thoughts of the moments they had shared so far popped up. "My mom doesn't like to share her designs so there's no way she's getting them. Letting her project holographically into the living room is the closest she's been in years."

Watching Kim attempt to swallow her food was worth it.

"Your mom built this place?"

"Technically my dad designed the house; my mom developed the security system. Gowen Incorporated built the actual house." She kept her response nonchalant and for the first time in a while Kim found herself feeling normal. Slipping into an easy conversation even though she knew they would have to talk about the bigger things soon.

"So your dads an architect, your mom's an advanced security system developer, your siblings all have super powers, and you're a world renowned thief wanted in 11 countries." Kim's freehand slipped over Shego's squeezing it gently. "It must take a lot to stand out in your family." The contact took any harshness from her words. Shego still felt slight sting though, a fleeting image of the look on her mother's face when she had shown up after so many years of silence. It reminded her of how much she had really lost and how much the girl sitting across from her had handed back.

"I wouldn't really know, haven't exactly been around much." She replied unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She looked away from Kim, focusing on her plate instead, her food abruptly making her stomach turn. Her hand was captured by both of Kim's forcing her to look back at the red head who was studying her with sudden clarity.

"What did you agree to in return for the house, Shego?"

"I agreed to stay in touch with my family." Faced with the full force of Kim's gaze Shego didn't even think to lie. "I have to go home in a few weeks for Halloween." She found herself okay with telling the truth, at least to Kim. The redheads grip tightened. Eyes widening as understanding sunk in.

Everything Kim knew about Shego pointed at her having no contact with her family. The few articles she could find on the Team Go split up alluded to some sort of fight between Shego and Hego over who should lead the group. It wasn't until the teen started fighting the former villain that she realized there was obviously more to the story.

Before that her search went completely black. Other than a few newspaper clippings depicting the glory that was Team Go there was nothing to link Shego with who she might have been before that. Nothing about where the thief had come from or where she had gotten her powers, other than an official statement from Hego about a rainbow comet and a burned down tree house. As far as any source she could find Shego didn't have a family other than her brothers.

Over the years of fighting the pale skinned villain Kim had done a good amount of information gathering. But everything she knew about Shego stemmed from random tidbits learned in fights, and bits of information from random sources. None of that had ever included the real reason she had left Team Go, or what her real name was.

_Shayna Erin Gowen._

She rolled the name around in her head, enjoying the feeling of knowing just a tiny bit more about the older woman. A feeling that slipped away as the expression on the brunettes face shifted a touch. Normally Shego kept her emotions locked down. But the past years of fighting had given Kim an intense understanding of her reactions. The past few days in each other's company had only intensified that understanding.

The smallest twitch of a muscle let Kim in on what the thief might be thinking, if she was irritated, hurt, or anxious. A vein pulsing on her forehead meant she was trying her best not to yell or lash out. When she fidgeted with her hands she was trying to think something through or come up with a plan. And when her eyes looked anywhere but Kim she was getting ready to run. To close herself off.

"Why?" Kim kept her grip on Shego's hands tight hoping that it would keep the older woman from avoiding the conversation. Shego's expression softened her eyes dropping to their hands. She brushed a pale thumb over Kim's light skin letting their fingers tangle together.

"Because you needed it."

That was it.

Four words and Kim's world shifted into sharper focus. She stared at Shego in mute fascination. Years of fights that she should have lost and buildings she never should have escaped suddenly making sense.

It was that easy.

She had won because of Shego, survived because of Shego, and now she owed her recovery to the pale skinned woman. And with a sudden crash of enlightenment she realized just how much she truly owed the woman in front of her. Kim drew in a sharp breath watching through suddenly blurry vision as Shego shifted closer to her, reaching out with one hand to capture a tear just as it escaped.

"You're not working with Drakken anymore . . ."

Shego smiled slightly at that. Trust Kim to catch on fast.

"No I'm not... I quit and made my deal with Betty, the rest you know." Shego managed to sound almost completely sincere but the pause gave Kim something to focus on through her suddenly tumultuous emotions. She raised an eyebrow in Shego's direction doing her best to affect a stern look. A look that was completely at odds with her slightly red eyes and genuinely perky features. Shego snorted, raising her hands in defeat before Kim joined in on her laughter, effectively lightening the mood.

"Fine, Princess. I might have left him in a prison as a show of good faith between me and GJ."

"I get the feeling that if I want the full story I'm going to have to talk to Dr. Director." That got her another round of genuine laughter and a smile that threatened to turn her into a puddle right in her chair. With a glance she realized her and Shego's plates were empty, somehow they had both managed to empty their plates. She quickly snagged the dishes while Shego was laughing and moved around the former villain, making it to the sink before Shego had time to object.

She sensed Shego moving before she saw her and she stepped closer to the sink, twisting the water on right as Shego reached her. She felt more than heard the taller woman let out an annoyed noise before a pair of pale arms reached past her to lean on the counter. Leaving Kim bracketed between Shego's arms with a warm body pressed against her back. Her neck flushed red as she did her best to keep her eyes on the plates in front of her instead of the amusement she could feel running through Shego.

With the plates piled to the side Kim shifted, attempting to reach the towel that was just past the barrier of Shego's arms. A frustrated sound left her and she turned her head slightly to get a good look at the former thief. Deep green eyes met hers and for a second she forgot about the dishes that needed drying, focusing instead on the taller woman. Kim experienced a moment of confusion as something warm closed over her wet hands before she realized Shego had engulfed both of their hands in plasma.

With the palms of her hands pressed to the back of Kim's Shego laced their fingers together and passed their hands over the dishes, drying them in seconds. It was an interesting sensation, having her hands engulfed in the plasma she had spent years learning to dodge. Now she had the time to actually study the fire and realize just how beautiful it was. There was just enough movement from the flames to remind her of how wild the plasma could be.

Shego stepped away from the counter, bringing the teen with her, loosening her hold on Kim's hands enough for the redhead to turn and face her. Placing her hands back in Shego's. That got her a shy smile that she willingly returned. Green light flickered between them as Shego cupped Kim's hands between hers letting the plasma flare a little brighter than usual for a few seconds before she pulled her still ignited hands away. They were both a little surprise when Kim's hands didn't stay lit by the plasma.

"I guess we have some more training to do, Princess. You up to it?" The challenge was obvious and Kim changed gears, enjoying the surge of energy that ran through her. With a teasing smile she moved past Shego, in the direction of the training room, letting her fingertips brush against the brunette's still lit hand.

"No big," she stopped in the doorway watching Shego for a few moments, bracing herself. "So your middle name's Erin, Shayna?" She took off down the hall, the low growl from behind her let her know the words had the desired effect. Footsteps behind her sped up and she barely made it through the exercise rooms door before a familiar weight wrapped itself around her waist knocking both her and Shego onto the padded mats with the force of the brunette's leap.

It took a few moments for Kim to catch her breath, when she did she opened her eyes finding herself once again sprawled across Shego. The pale woman lifted both her eyebrows slightly before placing both arms around Kim's waist and pulling the red head into a hug that was willingly returned.

"Guess I need to add you to the list of people who get to call me that, huh?" Shego's voice tickled Kim's ear and she let out a giggle that was easily silenced by a pair of lips pressed against her own. They spent a moment in gentle exploration before breaking apart. With a wicked smirk Shego got to her feet, pulling Kim up with her before turning to a chest against one of the walls. She rummaged with its contents for a bit before turning and tossing a familiar cat suit at Kim.

"How do you feel about green and black, Kimmie?"

**A/N: Houston we officially have Kigo. This chapter was actually written very differently in my notebook but when I went ahead and began typing it up; well let's just say the characters wanted things to go differently. I hope you all enjoy this installment. **


	9. A Teachers Credit

A Price To Pay

**Standard Disclaimer** - These characters belong to © The Walt Disney Company, and whoever else has stake in Kim Possible. Kim Possible was created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. This story is a work of fiction and for fun, so copyright infringement is unintended.  
**Story Specific Disclaimer **– Some liberties have been taken with the general character builds. Kim and Ron are 19 and Shego is 22, eventually I'll post more of the changes that I've made on my profile. Some parts will be non-canon but that is only because I felt there needed to be some explanation for Kim being as incredible as she is.  
**Rating**- T for possible violence, some harsh language, and intimations of a physical relationship between two consenting adults (eventually). So if any of the above offends you, I apologize, but please don't read past the disclaimer.  
**Violence **– I figured I should toss this in there just in case, you never know when Kim might suddenly get into a fight with a super villain or something; she's only a cheerleader right? Of course there's violence. It's not like I'm putting out a story about Kim and company sitting around knitting (and even then a villain would probably bust through the ceiling) Kim is teen hero so fights are very likely, how detailed hey are really depends on how well I can write them.  
**Subtext** – So this is an alternative fan fiction so it's pretty safe to say that Kim and Shego more than likely have feeling for each other that aren't strictly related to their "work" relationship. I mean just take a look at episodes like "Stop Team Go" and the subtext isn't even subtext any more it's main text.  
So - having read this lovely disclaimer, if you then read the story and are surprised that Kim and Shego are kissing each other, I warned ya. If you're offended by it, I apologize but maybe you shouldn't have read past the disclaimer.

Any and all comments are always welcome.

Chapter Nine

The suit fit differently this time. It hung looser around her waist and arms where it had once been skin tight, after wearing the baggy Global Justice jumpsuits it was a stark reminder of what had happened the day before. Kim fidgeted with the suit one more time, letting out a sigh when the image reflected in the mirror stared glumly back at her. A short rap on the door reminded her that Shego was waiting for her and she pushed aside the depression that was creeping into her thoughts. Instead she pushed the door open, re-entering the training room.

Kim did her best to no look directly at Shego when she moved past her. It was hard, her natural urge to watch the older woman's reaction almost getting the better of her, but she managed to keep her eyes trained on the floor. Had she been looking up she would have caught the appreciative glance Shego sent her way before the pale skinned woman focused on Kim's intense study of the floor. A few steps put her directly in front of the red head and she took a few moments before speaking. Pale fingers under her chin forced her gaze up from the floor until she was looking into deep green eyes.

"Don't do that, Kimmie." Shego trained a smile on the redhead, relieved when the gesture was timidly matched and green eyes stayed focused on hers. Shego moved closer to the teen letting one hand trail over the places where the fabric could be loosely gathered on the suit. She completed a slow circle around the teen, enjoying the blush that worked its way up the redhead's neck. Kim kept still during the appraisal trying her best to not look down this time. Shego stopped in front of her letting one hand rest on the teen's hip.

"I'm glad my healing powers rubbed off on you."

"Me too." Kim let her hand rest on the one covering her hip for a second before leaning forward and pressing light kiss on the lips in front of her. The move did its job, removing the tension from the room, focusing the two women on happier thoughts. For the moment. Kim pulled away quirking a grin at the taller woman. "Let's get this show on the road."

Shego smiled at the redhead before approaching the only bare wall in the room, lighting up and pressing her hand to a hidden panel on the wall. The screen that dropped into place next to Shego was a surprise, so was Wade popping to life on the screen and offering Shego what seemed like a genuine greeting. When he realized Kim was in the room as well his expression became wary, unsure of what kind of welcome he would receive from the hero. That was enough to spur Kim into action with a smile and a wave she stepped closer to Shego.

"We have a sitch, Wade." Kim said in lieu of a greeting. Wade's gaze flickered from Kim to Shego and back again. It was Shego's turn to move closer to Kim. She answered Wade's unspoken question with a nod.

"We might have found an explanation for Kimmie's accelerated rate of recovery." Wade' eyes widened, Shego responded with a shrug gesturing between Kim and herself with a plasma covered hand. "It's easier to show you."

That got his undivided attention. Without any warning Shego launched a plasma blast at the redhead, earning a strangled shout from Wade that cut off abruptly when Kim caught the plasma and didn't immediately smash into a wall. One look at the dark skinned genius and both woman started chuckling. If his eyes had managed to go wider Kim would have been worried that they would pop out of his head.

"Wha- How- I don't und-" Shego waved a hand and the rambling stopped leaving a silent Wade gaping at Kim as she began to juggle the plasma between her hands.

"The night I contacted you about Kim a highly concentrated burst of my plasma restarted her heart." It was blunt and to the point and reminded Shego of the soul searing ache she had felt at the time. With her back to Kim Shego couldn't see the red head stiffen. The plasma in her hand suddenly flaring brighter at the unexpected explanation. With a startled gasp she let the plasma fall from her hands, forgetting for a moment that the ball of energy couldn't hurt her. Instead it impacted the floor with a muffled thump before the mats beneath her feet absorbed it. Wade's eyes widened further and he started sputtering again as he attempted to process what he had just seen.

"As you can see Kimmie somehow wound up with some of my powers." Shego explained placing a hand on the redheads shoulder. "So far it looks like she can heal at a slightly higher rate and isn't affected by my plasma." The explanation gave Wade some time to process what he had seen.

Over the years he had attempted to upgrade Kim's battle suit, with Kim's help, to withstand Shego's plasma blasts. There had been something about the pale skinned woman's unique energy frequency that they had never been able to pin down. Leaving them stumped and Kim without any real way to counteract the blasts other than avoiding them altogether. His mind connected several dots as Shego updated him, leaving him with several more questions than answers.

"I need you to run tests to see just how far Kim's body has adapted. Nothing that could hurt her of course," he added quickly at the sudden arching of Shego's eyebrow. "Just normal stuff. See if she can create the plasma on her own, how much control she has over manipulating the energy. Treat it like a training session, I'll just activate the rooms scanners to transfer the data to me." With that he was gone severing the connection and leaving both Kim and Shego staring at the screen. There was a slight whirring and the screen disappeared from view again leaving them in stunned silence.

"Is he always like that?" Shego asked turning to face the teen.

"Only when he has a new puzzle to solve." Kim shrugged. "So, does this room just have really good insulation or . . ." She scuffed her foot against the floor beneath her.

"My parents thought of everything when they built this place. Normally they use it to test out new security systems, but it used to be a vacation house. And with five super powered kids they caught on quick that we would need somewhere to train." Shego tossed a few plasma bolts at the walls around them. Watching Kim as they walls seemed to simply absorb them. "There are conduits placed throughout the entire room to absorb my plasma."

Kim studied the room around them more intensly, taking in the seemingly simple set up that was obviously more than it seemed. An image of a young plasma powered child running rampant through the room came to mind and she shifted her focus back to the woman in front of her.

"Can your brothers stop your plasma like me?"

Shego laughed softly before shaking her head. "No they can't, but they sure wish they could. Their own plasma powers make them more resilient but it can still pack a wallop." A memory of a time when she and her brothers had declared war on each other and run rampant through the land surrounding the house. A game that had ended when a few well aimed blasts had knocked them all off their feet leaving her the only one standing. She cast a genuine smile at Kim. "I'm sort of glad you can withstand my powers now. It'll make sparring more interesting."

At the mention of fighting the pale skinned woman the redhead perked up visibly before regarding Shego's words more closely. Excitement gave way to mock indignation.

"What do you mean _more_ interesting?" She stepped closer to Shego, mimicking the older woman as she shifted into a relaxed fighting stance.

"Well you have to admit it was never a fair fight." Shego feinted slightly smile spreading when Kim didn't even flinch. "I mean a _teenager_ against someone with superpowers isn't really a challenge."

Kim slipped back into the banter without a problem, easily responding to Shego's verbal sparring. "That never seemed to stop me from capturing you." At that Shego simply raised a dark eyebrow, conveying a look that let the teen know just how much of the "captures" had been allowed. Kim let out a laugh, giving Shego the opening she had been waiting for.

Going at only half speed her movement was easily blocked and used against her in a countermove she had used against the teen countless times. With a mock glare Kim avoided the next two moves, coming out of a rolling tuck behind Shego.

"Come on, Shayna. Where's the fire power?"

The taunt had the desired effect, Shego lit up immediately sending a flaming fist straight at the teen. Neither was surprised when Kim neatly deflected the move, catching Shego's arm at the wrist and spinning them in opposite directions. It wasn't until they were clashing against each other again that they realized Kim's hands were engulfed in plasma as well.

Splashes of plasma licked off of both their hands each time the appendages met. Doing nothing more than tickling harmlessly at their skin. Protected by the catsuits encasing their bodies they were free to spar to their hearts content. Shego did her best to push the teen, holding back just enough to give her a workout, but not enough to take advantage of her weakened state. Slowly increasing the speed and frequency of her attacks with each foray that Kim withstood, until the teen was almost matching her.

Shego grinned as they clashed, meeting in the middle with familiar intensity. This was the Kim she always looked forward to. Her Kimmie at her finest. All fiery passion, wicked combinations, and biting banter. It might not have been Kim at her finest but it was the closest she had come in a while.

It took nearly an hour of nonstop sparring for Kim to finally start to tire out. A vast improvement to the training they had done over the past few days. Shego took in the flushed skin and elevated breathing, making a quick decision to end the fight before the redhead decided to pass out. Lashing out with her left foot she was surprised when the motion was halted her foot held firmly in place by Kim's hands. A triumphant look filled Kim's face as the taller woman attempted to free her foot. A look that disappeared as Shego sent a wicked smirk her way.

With devastating speed Shego whipped through the air, seemingly effortlessly wrenching her foot from Kim's hold and bringing her body into a forward flip that took her over Kim's head and behind the teen. Kim had barely turned around when her feet were knocked from under her and the red head found herself flat on her back, staring up into a face that was all too pleased.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, Shego studying the face below her worried that she might have pushed a little too far. It wasn't until a low whistle broke the silence that she realized there was nothing to worry about.

"You _have_ to show me how to do that." Kim said brining herself into a cross legged position.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, Princess." Shego offered her a hand up missing the wicked glint in Kim's eye as the red head allowed herself to be hauled off the ground. Stumbling slightly she wound up crashing into the taller woman almost taking them both off their feet. Kim kept her hand wrapped around Shego's enjoying the warmth that seemed to spread wherever her body was in contact with the older woman's. Shego's arms wrapped around the teen automatically bringing them closer together as she took a step back to keep her balance. Soft lips placed a gentle kiss against hers.

"Please show me."

Shego's mind swirled attempting to ignore the tingling in her lips that made it hard to focus on Kim's request. A low laugh rumbled under Kim's ear.

"Bribery will get you everywhere, Pumpkin," She placed a kiss of her own on Kim's lips before releasing the redhead and shifting into a ready stance. The loss of contact wasn't appreciated by either woman. Only the prospect of learning a new martial arts technique made it kind of okay. Shego waited until Kim's eyes were focused on her, chasing a meandering path up her body.

_I'm going to regret this._

She let out a sigh, shaking her arms out in preparation she ran through the movements in her head before performing them at half speed. Moving through a simple set of katas that she was sure Kim knew before imitating the move Kim had requested. With one leg lifted she shifted her weight, dropping one hip she kicked the leg forward recreating the movement and ending in a lazy flip in front of Kim. A slightly veiled look of appreciation followed her as she mock bowed, giving Kim a little salute before shifting into a ready stance again.

This time when she repeated the movements she picked up until she was executing each motion so quickly Kim almost missed them. Shego lost track of her surroundings, focusing on each movement with an intensity born of true devotion to her art. Just missing a dip in the floor as she planted her foot to move into the flip. The sudden shift left her with no time to compensate for being off balance. She found herself over extending her leg in an attempt to throw herself in the right direction. Sending a sharp pain coursing through her leg and into her back, muscles spasming in response.

_That was a really bad idea._

Kim was next to her in an instant just in time to hear the pained groan as the pale skinned woman hit the ground. Shego gritted her teeth doing her best to shift away from the teens searching hands. Kim ignored the older woman's attempts using the fact that Shego was in pain to her advantage Kim pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lay still. Small hands moved over Shego's cat suit clad back easily finding the point where her muscles had bunched up to an agonizing degree. Gently prodding the knot of muscles she eased the soreness with practiced hands, stifling a laugh when Shego's grunt of pain turned into a moan of happiness.

_Or a really good idea._

Moving a little closer to the small hands working magic on her a soft sound escaped her. At some point in the massage she was pretty sure her bones had turned to pudding. Leaving her in a very happy, squishy puddle on the floor. When Kim's hands finally stopped working on her back she was helpless to stop the whine she let out. Rolling onto her back she moved languidly, stretching her arms out above her head. Looking up she met Kim's half lidded gaze reaching up she tucked a few strands of hair behind Kim's ear, brushing pale knuckles against her cheek.

A solely unconscious gesture Kim leaned into the caress, ratcheting up the heat in the room by a few degrees. Their eyes locked and Kim found herself falling into the deep emerald gaze before her. Eyes that watched her every move with gentle understanding, something she hadn't quite expected from her pale skinned rival. She smiled at that thought, realizing now that they had never truly been rivals, more like teacher and student. And she couldn't begrudge Shego for that, she seemed to always be learning something from her.

Shego watched several emotions flicker across the teen's face, not quite sure if she wanted to break the silence yet. Instead she settled for shifting onto her elbows and sitting halfway up so that she could be on eye level with Kim. A faint blush worked its way up Kim's neck at the sudden shift as she realized that she had been enjoying the slight height difference. She was about to lean forward a claxon alarm sounded near Shego's feet. Startling Kim enough to send her jumping to her feet. Or trying to jump to her feet. At some point Shego had wound up draped across her lap, her sudden move to stand leaving her sprawled across the taller woman's lap as the alarm continued to sound.

Kim watched Shego reach into her boot pulling out her cell phone, an arm draped across her waist as she attempted to roll off of Shego's lap. Instead the taller woman held her firmly in place only allowing the redhead to roll onto her back so she could look up at Shego as she flipped the phone open.

"Now is not a good time, Ma," Shego said winking down at Kim as the redhead laughed silently. Kim couldn't quite make out the words that followed but her good mood vanished at the look that appeared on the taller woman's face. If it was possible her skin dropped several shades and her eyes widened, instantly making her look years younger.

"Is he all right?" The words were strained and Kim rested her hand on the arm laying across her stomach, raising questioning eyebrows. Shego responded with a look that bordered on mild panic obviously not happy with the answer she was receiving. She looked down at Kim focusing on the confusion she could see there.

"We can be there tomorrow night." Kim was pretty sure her eyebrows had become a permanent part of her hairline at the word 'we'. An inclusion she had not been expecting when Shego had mentioned going to see her family in a few weeks. At least that's what she figured was being discussed.

"Slán leat, Máthair." The call ended with an audible click and Shego groaned into the silence left behind. Her brow knitted together and she chewed her inner lip in a gesture that Kim readily recognized. Kim wasn't sure if she should ignore the sudden tension and wait for Shego to respond. She caught the hesitation in the older woman's eye and opted for acting instead.

"What's wrong?" She reached for Shego's hand hoping to calm the nervous energy she saw there. The hand that had been within her reach slipped away and the room froze as Shego suddenly looked very much like a cornered animal. For a broken second Kim almost rolled away from Shego. Not quite sure where they stood in terms of the new facet of their budding relationship. Not sure if she should butt in on the older woman's obviously conflicted thoughts.

That instant of hesitation was all it took for Shego to take hold of the hand that had been reaching for her, rubbing her thumb against the knuckles of Kim's hand in a meager apology. The fact that Kim didn't pull her hand away was good enough for her.

"Apparently my father fell out of a tree today."

Kim's jaw dropped open, if she had been expecting any answer that was definitely far from it. Her mouth closed a few times before opening again as she obviously attempted to make sense of Shego's explanation.

"He was trying to set up decorations for the Samhain festival; obviously he didn't think to have my brothers do it instead. So now he's hurt his foot and my mother needs me to come in early to help," Shego said, completely ignoring the fact that Kim was still staring at her in surprise. She debated what she would do if the teen didn't respond, working through her list of options until she realized there really was no other choice. She would have to take the redhead with her. Although if she was honest with herself deep down that thought made the idea of going home more bearable.

"Your _Irish?"_

"_That's _what you focus on, out of everything," She ran her free hand through her hair. "I pretty much just told you I'm taking you home for the holidays. To see a family I've been estranged from for over six years. And your take away message is that I'm _Irish_." Shego let out an exasperated laugh.

Sitting up so that she could see Shego's face better she kept their fingers laced together. There was something in Shego's reaction that had Kim paying more attention to her words. Several pieces of information clicked together and she sat up hoping that she could break through the nervous energy that seemed to surround them both.

"If you wanted me to meet your parents all you had to do was ask, Shayna." Kim replied sweetly doing her best to not burst out laughing as Shego let out a strangled squawk. One look at Kim's face and they both burst out laughing leaving them in a tangled heap on the floor. When the laughter had finally died away and they were both trying to catch their breath Shego finally met Kim's eye. The teen noticed immediately that the familiar spark was back in Shego's eye and a heartfelt smile stretched across her face.

"I guess we'd pack our bags then." Shego said rolling off the ground and giving Kim a hand up, keeping the smaller hand in her grasp as they moved out the door.

"So what exactly is Samhain?" Kim's question was answered with a groan. Memories of the festival and several of its additional traditions made her think about just how _interesting_ going home would be. She gave Kim's hand a good tug to keep her moving up the stairs.

"C'mon Kimmie I have a lot to fill you in on."

**A.N: **Well here we go, hopefully this came out all right considering it definitely didn't go where I thought it would. Samhain got moved up several chapters because none of the other parts I had planned out really went where I wanted. Needless to say this chapter was changed and restarted several times. But here's hoping that it is up to my readers standards.


End file.
